The Fall
by Terond76
Summary: GeneCo is crumbling apart as the world is now relapsing into another NOS epidemic-With Shilo as the only savior she must fight against GeneCo's traditions and overcome the epidemic along with Graverobber at her side occasionally. Rated M for adult content, language, and violence. Grilo.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

GeneCo had fallen not because of the death of Rotti Largo, but because of his successor . . . his daughter. Amber Sweet's insistent partying and drug addiction had caused the slow demise in the biotech company, which meant no organs for anybody and no money for Graverobber—who was lying in his tale-tell dumpster reading _The Evening Slice_ with a vial of glow in his hand as the only source of light. He hacked loudly into the paper as he read an article about the relapse of the NOS epidemic **_[1]_**. People believed that there would be another epidemic, and many were already getting sick. Ever since the opera, Sanitarium Island was left in turmoil. No one knew what to do, who to turn to, and where to go. Everyone was trapped on the island surrounded by a cesspool of bodies that were just itching to have a needle up their nostrils.

* * *

[1] In the 2003 cut of 21st Century Cure, the epidemic is called NOS-I believe because that is what I caught as I listened to the soundtrack again for the first time in awhile.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo related._


	2. Remember Everything

_Chapter 1 - Remember Everything_

Shilo Wallace sat in the Repo Lair of her late father completely stoic and silent. The handy work of her father surrounded her, consumed her, and frightened her. There was still a dismembered body strapped to the surgical table adjacent to her, and the wheel chair she lounged in reeked of feces and blood. It had been only six months since the opera—six long, tiring months of sitting alone in the Victorian house that she called her own. It was strange . . . she had been caged in it her whole life, but she couldn't quite find the will in herself to leave.

The smell of rotted flesh is first what brought her to the lair, but also she heard noises periodically coming from behind the fireplace. She would often hear the singing of man. It wasn't eerie to hear this low voiced anomaly sing. His voice often lulled her to sleep when she had slumbered on the couch, but tonight she would find the source of this lullaby. She would not be sung to sleep this time.

It was now 3 AM; the time the singing would usually start. Shilo scratched insistently on the curls on top of her head. She had just started getting _real _hair back after she refused to take her medicine. Daddy was no longer around to spoon feed her the evil concoction he made. Her hair was still black as night, and it curled even at its short state. Suddenly the tunnel located in the back of lair lit up as if someone had a torch in hand. She could smell the scent of sulfur, and she could distantly hear the padding of boots upon dirt. _The _voice filled the room randomly. It was boisterous, flamboyant, and beautiful as it was every night.

_"I trade not in bones or in kidneys. For every market, a submarket grows . . . And there is more than just a diamonds and rubies . . . and beneath the concrete below _**_[1]_**_."_

The baritone voice dropped to impossibly low note, and Shilo stood to get a look at the stranger that invaded her home every night. She looked around the surgical table, and gasped as a white face stared right back at her.

"It seems you've finally caught me."

"Your singing gave you away."

"I ain't your Angel of Music **_[2]_**, kid." The man laughed as he turned quickly on his thick boot heel, and came around the other side of the surgical table.

"Is this your handy work?" Shilo asked as she stepped away from the corpse upon the table. Her face held the expression of disgust.

"Might want to hand off the trophy to the Repo Man—I don't kill."

"You sell drugs that kill."

"I'm surprised you remember me—let alone my trade."

"How could I forget you? You were the first person I saw outside of my bedroom even if you are a grave robber."

"I'm the friendliest one you'll ever meet, kid. Some people aren't as nice as me out in the world."

"Tell me about it." Shilo sarcastically sneered.

"How have you been—since the opera I mean?" Graverobber questioned as he plopped down into the wheel chair. Shilo awkwardly picked the dirt under nails as Graverobber stared at her intently. He waited patiently for her answer.

"I've been well."

"Don't beat around the bush. I hear your screams at night. It's not like I'm deaf."

"So what if I have nightmares—"

"Those aren't _nightmares_, those are night terrors. You know what always helps with sleep?" Graverobber smirked seductively as he stood. He took a few steps toward Shilo, and grabbed her neck softly in his hand. He was a good foot taller than her, and almost loomed over her. His leering smile made Shilo shake, and she clasped her balled hands to her side.

"Zydrate?" She offered meekly after having enough of Graverobber staring hungrily at her throat.

"I was thinking more along the lines of fucking, but Zydrate works too. First hits free."

"I don't want any of your _merchandise _or your fake caring." Shilo growled as she pushed on the fur lapels of Graverobber's jacket.

"I owe you don't I? You did help me down."

"You tricked me into extracting glow from my own mother! You stole her body as well! **_[3]_**" Shilo screeched as she pounded her small fists on his chest. His chest rumbled under her hands as he chuckled. He shoved her hands away from him, and grabbed her jaw forcefully.

"Now listen, little girl. You can't blame me for what your sick father and Rotti Largo did to you. You can blame the world, society, but I won't let you blame _me_. I was only doing what I was _told _to do. If I had the chance, I'd rectify my wrongs against you." Graverobber seethed angrily as his hold on Shilo got tighter after every word. He threw Shilo away from him, and she fell to the ground in a heap. Shilo was shocked to hear Graverobber so angry at her. She had a right to be angry not him!

Graverobber saw the pain in the girl's eyes, and he crouched down to her level whilst sighing. He held out a gloved hand, and she took it gingerly. He swung her up and off her back and onto her feet.

"I'm sorry." Shilo simply stated as she gazed into the icy blue eyes looking down at her.

"You're fine. You got any grub? I've been living on a box of saltine crackers for a week. I'd like some real food."

"I made stew earlier if you're interested."

"I most definitely am. Lead the way, Shilo."

Shilo tried to hide her smile as she walked in front of Graverobber. That was the first time he had ever called her something else besides kid. Maybe he saw her as an adult finally—perhaps swallowing her pride and giving out an apology showed him. Shilo slammed her shoulder against the fireplace, and it opened immediately for her. Graverobber followed her through the fireplace and into her home. He took a look around, and found himself liking the décor.

"You got a mighty fine place here."

"My mom decorated it."

"She had very good taste."

Shilo slipped into the kitchen as Graverobber admired the staircase leading most likely to a few bedrooms. Beside the staircase was an empty bird cage. He walked up to it, and ran his fingers along the golden metal. **_[4]_**

"I used to have a bird. Its name was Chromaggia **_[5]_**, it was my mother's before my own. He finally flew away one day . . . I guess it was his time to leave this house." Shilo stated as she drew closer to Graverobber with a bowl of stew in her hand. He took it from her hands, nodding thanks.

"One day you'll spread your wings and fly too."

"I'm hoping I'll be able to. This place is like a bad memory; it never goes away."

"You think so morbidly for a seventeen year old."

"Eighteen. I turned eighteen last week."

"I wish I had a gift for you."

"It's fine, Graverobber. Enjoy your stew—I am going to clean the kitchen."

"Alright."

Graverobber watched intently from the couch as Shilo cleaned the kitchen. The stew in his mouth almost melted in his mouth, and he hadn't had real food since he was a teenager—since before . . .

He had no regrets towards Nathan Wallace for killing his mother when he himself was just a young boy—he knew he killed her by the files located next to the Repo Man's desk. He wasn't just going to squat in the Repo Man's Lair, and not snoop around. Live and forget was his motto, he would never forgive, but he most definitely would never forget.

Shilo was not the spitting image of her father; she was more like her mother most definitely. The painting he saw more than once in the tomb of Marni Wallace could have very well been Shilo at this age—well if Shilo had longer tresses.

Graverobber finished his meal, and began taking his dish to the kitchen. He leaned against the threshold and saw a sight he would not like to see again. Shilo sat at the island in the kitchen sobbing mercilessly into her arm. He carefully stepped behind her, and placed a hand on the back of her neck awkwardly. Shilo gasped loudly as the cold hand touched the skin on her neck. She jumped back, and Graverobber took his hand back. His usually hardened eyes looked softer as he gazed upon the red-faced girl. Shilo sniffled loudly and dragged her sleeve over her nose.

"Want to talk about it?" Graverobber murmured.

"I would only want to talk to someone who cares."

"How the fuck do you know when I do and I don't care?"

Shilo was surprised at Graverobber's outburst. She pinned him as a person to care about himself and himself only.

"I—would have thought—"

"Shilo, I don't seem like the nicest man out in the streets, but I got a reputation to keep up out there. I ain't a bad guy behind closed doors."

"Graverobber—what's your real name?"

"I don't think you've proven your worthy enough for that privilege yet."

"When will I be?"

"I'll let you know. First tell me what's troubling you." Graverobber sat down on the opposite side of the island, and watched Shilo clutch the collar of her lace shirt in her hand. The other hand drummed loudly on the marble counter top. Graverobber stuck his hand out, and silenced her fingers.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "The Lair brought back all the feelings I had pushed away of my father. He was such a tortured soul."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to lock you up for the most precious years of your life."

"It wasn't just the precious years—it was my whole life."

"You can resent him all you want, but don't forget the image of him you had before all the opera shit. That's the man you want to remember."

"What happened to the rough and tough grave robber who slaps down bitches and shoots them up?" Shilo joked as she wiped the last bit of tears from her cheeks.

"What can I say? You remind me of my mother."

"Your mother? Psh, that doesn't sound good already."

"She was a doctor at GeneCo." Graverobber forced out as he scratched the back of his head. He was lying, but Shilo didn't have to know that. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met besides you." Graverobber grinned as Shilo blushed deep red.

"Where is she now?"

"Gone."

"What happened to her?"

"Repo man."

"I'm sorry."

"I am just glad I got my time with her. She died when I was eighteen."

"Do you need a place to stay Graverobber?"

"I have been staying here for the past few months."

"I mean would you like to actually stay in the house and in a bed."

"Do I have to pay rent?"

"Let's say I'm returning a favor."

"As you wish, Ms. Wallace." Graverobber laughed as he tipped an imaginary hat towards Shilo.

"I am pretty tired though, Graverobber. I am going to bed. Would you like to see your room?" Shilo asked as she stood. Graverobber nodded, and followed Shilo to the staircase. They walked up the creaky steps, and Graverobber didn't dare stare at the statue on the landing in the eye. Something about it gave him gooseflesh. Soon Graverobber and Shilo stood in front of the Repo Man's room.

"Do you mind this room? If not I can make up the guest room—I just thought that this room was—"Graverobber placed his hand over Shilo's running mouth, and smiled down at her with a toothy grin.

"It's fine. Go to bed; don't let the bed bugs bite."

"_Cimex lectularius __**[6]** _has been extinct since 2037."

"You know what I mean, _bug._" Graverobber chuckled before planting a chaste kiss to the side of Shilo's head, and slipped into the room quietly. Shilo touched her temple softly as her head spun. Something about Graverobber gave her a light head and a thumping heart. The man that did these things was only a wall away . . . for just tonight hopefully.

Graverobber sighed as he closed the door behind him. Finally, he could get some Z into his system and pass out. He sat on the edge of the bed, and took out a syringe he had snagged from the Repo Man's layer. He didn't like the guns—they made too much noise and were too flashy. He'd rather be in and out like a needle into a bug.

He carefully placed the needle in between his teeth as he began taking off his belt. The belt was soon wrapped around his left bicep and clutching the skin tightly. He slapped the crook between his elbow a few times, and then let the needle sink into his skin. He moaned as the blue glow entered his veins slowly. He took the needle out after he filled his bloodstream to the brim, and he glanced down at his elbow. A few old scabbed over holes remained there. He had to test out his supply before giving it out, did he not?

Graverobber grinded his teeth together as he unwrapped the belt from around his arm, and cast the belt across the room. He threw his yellow and tattered shirt over his head after unbuttoning his pants. He slipped them off as he suddenly became very dizzy. He fell to the ground in a loud heap, and groaned when he was completely flat against the cold hardwood floor.

"_I can't feel nothing at all . . ._" Graverobber chanted as he succumbed into darkness.

* * *

[1] These lyrics are taken from the 2002 soundtrack by Darren Smith and Terrance Zdunich. It is one of many cuts of _21__st__ Century Cure_.

[2] The Angel of Music is a song from Phantom of the Opera that is song by the Phantom and he is often referred to the Angel of Music by Christine.

[3] This is referring to a cut sub plot where Graverobber steals Marni Wallace's body from the wall, and Shilo is forced to extract Zydrate from her body as one of Rotti's tests.

[4] This is referring to another cut sub plot where Shilo had birds as a child and the empty cage is from one of them.

[5] This is referring to the lyrics of Chromaggia sung by Mag before she rips her eyes out. The bird has an arrow in its wing which limits its flight abilities.

[6] _Cimex lectularius _is the scientific name for a bedbug.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	3. Too Close to Hate

_Chapter 2 - Too Close to Hate_

Shilo awoke the next morning to a strange wailing noise coming through her wall. She blinked a few times to try to rid the sleep from her eyes, and then stood from her canopy bed. She padded out of the room and down the hall to the Repo Man's bedroom. She knocked at first to give the man inside a moment to get decent, but after five more minutes of insistent groaning she walked in.

Graverobber was rolled over onto his stomach, and was clawing the shag carpet with clammy hands. His makeup had melted off from the sweat protruding from his pores, and he moaned as the drug left his body—leaving him to feel every single painful vibe his nerves gave off. Shilo rushed over to his side, and touched his bicep lightly. He howled in pain, and rolled over violently onto his back. His eyes were clamped shut and he breathed heavily as his right hand searched unsuccessfully for his satchel.

"What do you need?" Shilo questioned worriedly as she touched the Graverobber's hairy chest. He gulped loudly trying to get some sort of liquid down his throat to try to rid his cotton mouth.

"Z." Graverobber croaked.

"No! This is what got you into this! I'm going to get you water." Graverobber snatched her upper arm tightly in his grasp, and brought her face down to his own.

"Don't test me."

"Who is the one withering on the floor?" Shilo growled with just as much venom in her voice. Graverobber threw her arm away from his, and tried standing. His bare feet slipped on the hardwood floor, and he caught himself on a bedpost. He dragged himself to the side of the bed, and crawled onto it.

"I'll be fine by midnight. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"You're not going anywhere tonight. You are way too weak."

"How do you know what my body can handle?"

"Remember I was addicted to drugs for seventeen years of my life. Don't I look as healthy as a horse now?"

"Shut up."

"I'm going to get you some water and food."

Shilo left the room, and travelled down the stairs to the kitchen. When she was going through withdrawal a cold glass of water and a lot of bread helped ease her stomach. She grabbed the new loaf she had bought the prior day, and she began filling a cup to the brim with cold tap water. Before she left the kitchen she snatched a blue bucket from under the sink. She juggled the items in her arms, and trudged back up the stairs. Once in the Graverobber's room she felt bad for him seeing such a strong person being destroyed by a drug, but then she shook her sympathetic thoughts away. It was his own fault for dipping into his supply.

"Bread? I don't think I'll be able to eat."

"That's why I brought the retch bucket." Shilo smiled lightly as she sat on the arm chair adjacent from the bed. Graverobber chuckled slightly as he gulped down the water Shilo handed him. He moaned in satisfaction, and glanced momentarily on the bread.

"You don't have to eat that."

"I will once this shit leaves my system."

"Why do you do it? You seemed like someone not all for self-destruction."

"I could ask you the same question."

Shilo was shocked. She had no idea what he was talking about. Graverobber simply reached out to turn Shilo's wrist over, and one of his nimble fingers traced a healing scar.

"It's not the same thing." Shilo said stubbornly as she pushed the Graverobber's clammy hand away.

"It's exactly the same thing. Drugs and razors are sometimes the best cures."

"I thought Z was the 21st century cure."

"That's true, but it isn't always permanent."

"I don't do it for attention you know."

"I don't doubt it. Remember, bug, you ain't the only one who feels pain." Graverobber said, and then began hacking loudly into the duvet.

"Are you alright?"

"The past couple months I haven't been up to par."

"What?"

"You probably don't remember golf."

"I'm not that naïve. I have read books."

"Not specifically on golf." Graverobber laughed and winced at the same time. His mood had changed drastically now that he was in a comfortable bed.

"Are you . . . _sick_?"

"Just momentarily set back."

"How long have you had that nasty cough?"

"A little bit after the opera—after GeneCo went under."

"I never got sick you know? The blood disease was phony, but I never had a cold in my life."

"You had a doctor as a Dad."

"You had one as a mother."

"She isn't here now is she?" Graverobber mumbled angrily as he twiddled with a piece of bread in his hand. "Have you been reading _The Evening Slice _lately?"

"No,"

"Well thousands are dropping dead left and right now. It's another epidemic I think—well what the world thinks."

"What are the symptoms?"

"You're looking at one of them right now—coughing. That's how it starts for the first two months than you go into a cancer like sickness."

"But they cured cancer in 2021."

"This isn't cancer! This is a plague—something that neither man nor God can conquer."

"Do you still believe in God?" Shilo asked as she touched the Graverobber's cold skin. He snarled quietly as he stuck his hand under the cover.

"When you got nothing left you have to believe in something." Graverobber sighed as Shilo traced the rosary tattoo on his right arm. "I haven't seen a functional church in years. I might be the only person on Sanitarium Island that still has a bible."

"It surprises me that most of the people in the world will never know how much of _decent _person you are."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Shilo." Graverobber cackled, but coughed. Blood caked his hands, and soon had a handkerchief was dangling in his face. He mumbled a thank you as he wiped the crimson liquid from his hand.

"You need to see a doctor."

"They'll know as much as I do."

"Maybe Amber Sweet can help—"

"Leave that bitch out of this."

"You did have a _business _agreement with her . . ."

"Knowing that family, her devil father restarted the plague."

"I doubt that."

"How the fuck can you doubt it? Carmela's father was a fucking monster!"

"Carmela **_[1]_**?"

"That's her real name." Graverobber muttered.

"How do you know that?"

"I've known her for a while I suppose."

"How long?"

"We've been doing business for about ten years. She has been addicted to the knife for awhile."

Shilo sighed as she watched the Graverobber beat himself up inside. He was almost as tortured as her father. Everyone in the world seemed to be tortured by GeneCo. She suddenly gasped as she clutched Graverobber's hand. He winced in pain as he looked at the young girl's excited eyes.

"Where is that will? It went missing after the opera."

Graverobber blinked a few times to try to understand her quick words, but he merely nodded-and then chuckled to himself. "Check my bag."

Shilo launched out of the chair, and snatched his satchel in her grasp and dumped the bag onto the floor. She fought through the mountain of needles, condoms, and vials until she found a folded piece of paper.

"How did you get this?"

"The opera house was empty, and I wanted to pay my respects to Mag. You're not the only person who idolized her."

Shilo read through the will, and when she got to bottom she almost screamed. She sat in shock as she traced her finger over Rotti Largo's signature. He had actually signed it before his death. She stammered as she looked around, and Graverobber just quirked an eyebrow at her silence.

"He signed it."

"Come again?"

"I own GeneCo . . ."

"Really?" Graverobber sat up, and stole the paper from her hand. He had never taken a look at the will, but he was shocked. "You have to go to them Shilo."

"But—"

"You _have _to. You own a multi-million dollar company that you deserve!" Graverobber ordered as he placed the paper onto her lap. "You could fix GeneCo."

"I don't want to be involved with that nuisance!"

"Didn't your father say go change the world? You aren't going to be doing that by sitting at home and studying your bugs. There is better things you could be doing like curing this plague!" Graverobber screamed.

Shilo welled up as she thought of her father. Nathan Wallace did tell her to change the world, but those were dying words. People always said what they thought would sound nice before they died. Shilo pushed out of her chair, and it tumbled to the ground. She paced the hardwood floor, and growled when she stepped on a discarded needle. She plucked the sharp object from the bottom of her foot, and held it in her hand. She walked up to Graverobber, and threw the needle at him in anger.

"You want your drugs! Take them! But I'm going to do something about this plague! I will fix GeneCo's debt, and I most definitely don't need your encouraging!"

"Now you are starting to get a voice." Graverobber clapped in congratulations. Shilo sneered as she slammed her hands against his chest. He groaned out in pain, and grabbed her wrists to stop her attack. "Hitting me won't make the pain or anger go away."

"Why me? Why did all these horrible things happen to me? I should have never gone outside . . ."

"One good thing happened when you went into the grave yard."

"And what's that?"

"You met me."

* * *

**[1]** Carmela Largo is the real name of Amber Sweet. Originally the character's name was Heather Sweet, but was changed for the 2008 film.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	4. Hard to See

_Chapter 3 - Hard to See_

GeneCo loomed over Sanitarium Square, and had been since '030. Carmela Largo sat in her father's desk over as she fiddled with a vial of Zydrate in her hand. She hadn't seen or heard from Graverobber in months; last she heard was that he was getting less inventory. Good, Amber thought—more business for her company than that low-life. Amber sighed as she tossed the vial into her desk drawer, and stood. Suddenly a leather-clad hand wrapped around her mouth, and she screeched as she felt a warm scalp at her throat.

"You missed your payment._** [1]**_" A gravelly voice whispered as Amber Sweet's throat was slashed open.

Shilo slept soundly in her room. She hadn't been able to sleep since Graverobber snuck out three nights ago. She had nursed him, and he had just left like that! He did leave the will and a note saying he would be back. How would she know that he would return?

Shilo was awakened suddenly by the door ricocheting off her bedroom wall, and a loud cough sounded. Shilo sat up dazed and frightened, and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Graverobber?"

"Get your stuff, bug. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"Come on, Shilo."

"Okay, okay . . ." Shilo grumbled as she stood. She quickly realized she was stark naked, and she squealed as she grabbed her sheet to conceal her body. She heard Graverobber's small chuckle, and she blushed furiously.

"Get out."

"You'd have to ask nicer when there's a sight like this."

"Please fucking leave?"

"Oh, testy," Graverobber laughed as he exited the girl's bedroom.

Graverobber grinned as he thought of timid Shilo. The world she didn't know of. He jumped up and down a few times to rid his sudden lust, and then turned just as the door opened. Shilo held a small bag in her arms as she looked down.

"What's the matter?"

"Amber is dead."

"What?"

"A Repo Man got her."

"But—how?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Graverobber mumbled as he scratched his five o' clock shadow.

"Where is your make-up?"

"I didn't have time to apply it, but we got to get going if you're going to get a hold of GeneCo before Luigi or Pavi."

"What about Luigi and Pavi?"

"We can handle them."

Shilo and Graverobber started walking through the living room so they could get to the outside. Shilo glanced at the window pane on her door. She could swear Mag's desperate hand prints were still imbedded on it. Graverobber opened the door for her, and led her outside. Now, Shilo understood what he meant by _we. _Hundreds people stood in her yard with assorted weapons, and with calm faces. A soft chant of her name started as Graverobber led her through an aisle, and then everyone began their trek to GeneCo's headquarters.

Luigi Largo watched from above as the mob slowly moved towards the company. Why did his idiot sister have to miss a payment? This shit wouldn't be happening!

"Pavi! Get the fuck over here!" Luigi screeched as he turned away from the window. Pavi jumped from his lounging chair, and strutted up to Luigi smiles and all.

"Yes, brother?"

"Where are the GENcops?"

"Down there, brother—with the rebels! The Pavi wonders if we will be hurt . . ."

"Shut the fuck Pavi!" Luigi growled as he grabbed his knife and pistol. He trudged down a few stairs, and then walked into an elevator. No guards littered the bottom hall once he got down to the main floor of the building. He took at least four steps before he was hit over the head with a shovel.

"Ugh!" Luigi groaned as he hit the floor hard. Shilo Wallace held a shovel up in the air ready to attack again as an unruly man stood next to her. Shilo handed off the shovel to another citizen as Luigi looked between the teenager and man.

"Who the fuck are you? Wait a minute you're—" Luigi started, but Graverobber's size sixteen boot connected harshly with Luigi's jaw. His jaw hung slightly off since it was now dislocated, and Graverobber sighed in relief. He coughed horribly into his elbow as a few rebels lifted Luigi's body up. Once Graverobber finished his hacking he looked back at Luigi.

"Where's Paviche?"

"Upstairs." Luigi croaked as blood trickled down his chin. Graverobber nodded as he took Shilo by the elbow, and dragged her along with him. Pavi turned a sharp corner, and suddenly ran straight into Graverobber who immediately seized Pavi's lapels. Pavi was smashed against the opposite wall, and he groaned pathetically.

"Please—! Not the face!"

"Oh, I'll hurt more than your face, you sick fuck." Graverobber growled as Pavi whimpered in fear. He looked into the Graverobber's electric blue eyes, and cocked his head to the side.

"Clarence _**[2]**_?" Pavi squeaked. Graverobber shook his head for a moment, and then roughly started choking Pavi. Shilo grabbed tightly onto Graverobber's arm, and tried prying him off.

"Graverobber!" Shilo squealed as she tried to stop him. She finally ripped him off of Pavi—who fell to the floor gasping. Graverobber inhaled and exhaled heavily trying to regain composure and clear his head.

"What the hell, Graverobber?"

Pavi kept moaning as he clutched his purple throat, and Shilo leaned down to try to help him up. Pavi was way too heavy for fragile little Shilo so she just crouched down by him. Graverobber slid down onto the floor, and buried his head in hands.

"_Assassin, murderer, monster!_" Graverobber screamed as he hit his open palm against his forehead. Shilo watched in confusion as Graverobber hit and chanted to himself. She slowly dragged herself toward him, and rested her hands on his cheeks.

"Graverobber . . ."

"Please make it stop."

"Make what stop?"

"The pain."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Zydrate."

"No just tell me what's going on."

Suddenly Pavi stood, and brought his fist down hard against Graverobber's jaw effectively knocking him out. Pavi breathed heavily as he fell to the ground.

"You should-a thank the Pavi."

"Why should I thank you? You just punched him!"

"You don't really know, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clarence isn't all in the head."

"Clarence?"

"The Graverobber's real-a name." Pavi exhaled as he caressed his throat.

"Why was he screaming?"

"That was his first persona. What did he tell you abouth imself?"

"That his mother was a doctor."

Pavi laughed a feminine laugh as he waved the notion off. "He lies. The-a Graverobber was a small town country boy, but he should tell you the rest him-a self. He moved here-a after many fights with his father."

"How do you know so much?"

"Carmela was the only other person in the world he could trust. They had a business life and an emotional life."

"Did he love her?"

"No, but Carmela fell for him. Graverobber wanted a-nothing to do with her."

"Thank you, Pavi."

"No, thank you, bella, for taking down my sister . . . is it-a possible for me to help you in the business?" Pavi asked with an innocent face—well as innocent a fake face looked.

"Sure, you can." Shilo nodded as she pushed the hair out of Graverobber's hair.

* * *

_**[1]**_ In the short film Repo!-The Genetic Opera (2006) Zytrate Anatomy (the drug was originally called Zytrate before it was changed to Zydrate) suggests that Heather Sweet (Amber Sweet) is past over due on payments and that a Repo Man is coming after her rather than Blind Mag, so I incorporated those ideas into this story.

**_[2]_** Clarence is a suggested name by Terrance Zdunich; he also said that Graverobber is a rebellious person that left his preacher father's farm to pursue dealing and anarchy.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	5. Bad Company

**_Chapter 4 – Bad Company_**

"I don't see how these changes are so hard. Rotti Largo gave the company to me for a reason, and one of them is that I know what this company needs!" Shilo yelled at the lawyers surrounding the table. Each one blinked with a confused expression on their plastic face, and they each fiddled with a pen nervously. Graverobber sat in a chair adjacent to Shilo dressed in a suit for the first time in years. It was one of the ones his father wore to church. It had the priest's collar and everything still intact. His make-up was washed off, and his unruly hair was tied back. He was there to make sure Shilo didn't do anything to jeopardize their plans.

Shilo was not a person to forcefully take something, and Graverobber knew that. They spent the week coming up with phrases and different tones of voice she could use to sound more assertive. Of course she was working with the master of manipulation. Graverobber smirked as she watched Shilo hard at work. Apparently these lawyers didn't like the fact that times were changing.

"Ms. Wallace we can't get rid of repossessions all together."

"I didn't say that, Mr. Clyde. I said I would like the _rules_ to change."

"Meaning?"

"I want repossessions illegal for ages between twelve and eighteen. Also repossessions only used in dire need such as a shortage in a certain organ." Shilo explained with a hand shaking the file in her hand. The file clearly explained what she wanted, but if these lawyer's damned digital corneas would work as well as they say they would have already known what she wanted.

"Yes, Ms. Wallace."

"Also I want there to be more research into the NOS epidemic. Cure it, please." Shilo said with an exhausted voice as she plopped down into her chair, and it swiveled slowly. Graverobber stood from his chair as the lawyers filed out. He smiled down at her as she carefully fingered a heart transplant paper. Two weeks into the business and she was doing rather well, he thought. He wouldn't be able to handle the constant idiots at his door begging for something. When he was _working _as GeneCo put it; it was mindless-it was a thankless job, just like Shilo's.

"This company is a lost cause."

"It's your job to fix it."

"Something things can't be fixed, Graverobber." Shilo sighed as she placed her pen down, and scratched the back of her neck. "How are you doing?"

Graverobber awkwardly sat down on the edge of the desk as he loosened his tie. Well it wasn't his tie—he had just found it in a dumpster a half hour before the meeting.

"Are you referring to my episode a few weeks ago?" Graverobber murmured.

"Yeah, I am." Shilo stated as she turned towards him.

"It's nothing to concern you with, bug."

"Well maybe its part of the NOS—making people goes mad."

"No it's not." Graverobber sinisterly chuckled to himself. "I've been like this for a long time." He stood, and started towards the fireplace in the corner of the room. On top of the fireplace were the pictures of each Largo child-Shilo had yet to decorate the office they way _she _wanted. Graverobber stared at Carmela's picture, and he slowly outstretched his hand to touch the frame.

Shilo silently walked up to Graverobber, and stood very closely to his side. She watched as his Zydrate-blue eyes looked sad as they gazed upon GeneCo's late owner. Shilo touched his shoulder softly, and he slightly jumped at the contact.

"You miss her?"

"I don't miss what she represented. I miss the person she was behind closed doors."

"Pavi told me—"

"Don't listen to that monster."

"My father was a monster and I listened to him didn't I?" Shilo growled as she made the Graverobber turn towards her.

"How did you benefit from his _lies? _You were poisoned, sheltered, and are now fatherless."

"Pavi told me your real name."

"Please don't use it."

"Why?"

"It brings back bad memories."

"How so?"

"I've done things I regret."

"Wow, you actually regret some of your bad deeds?"

"This isn't a time for sarcasm." Graverobber said. "I usually wouldn't give a fuck if you made snarky remarks, but now is not the time." He grounded out as his left hand clutched harshly against the marble fireplace.

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to bore you with my biography."

"Then what is it that you did, that was so bad?" Shilo screamed as she pushed Graverobber hard against the fireplace. Shilo kept cornering him, and poking him. He could make out her mouth saying words, but he temporarily went deaf. His vision was blue as if the LED lights were surrounding his head again-like if he had that surgeon's mask on again. Shilo slapped him sharply, and he whipped his head around to glare at her and push _her _against the fireplace.

"I was a fucking Repo Man!" Graverobber angrily let out. Shilo let go of the lapels on Graverobber's suit, and stared at him in shock. Graverobber breathed heavily as he placed a hand on his forehead. "You happy now?"

"No," Shilo shook her head softly. "How?"

"When you're desperate you'd stoop to any level."

"Desperate for what?"

"Survival." Graverobber sighed. "I had been a very bad teenager, and had done a more serious crime than peddling."

"What?"

Graverobber placed his hand over his mouth trying to conceal the anger bubbling within him. He was also trying to hide the other voices battling out in his head—they chanted for him to just kill, _kill, kill . . ._

"I got to go." Graverobber croaked out, and then fled the scene. He had never run faster in his life as he flew down the stairs rather than take the elevator.

"Graverobber!" Shilo screamed as she ran after him. She trudged down the stairs after him, and after going ten flights she barreled straight into his heaving back.

"I didn't realize there were this many stairs . . ." Graverobber exhaled as he placed a hand over his chest. "Maybe I shouldn't socially smoke anymore." Graverobber joked at the most awkward times, Shilo thought. She laughed softly as she sat down on the stairs, and Graverobber followed suit.

"Sorry."

"You're fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Say, how about we have some dinner at your place tonight?" Graverobber suggested as he stood wearily.

"Will you tell me then?"

"Of course." Graverobber did an over exaggerated bow, and kissed her hand at the same time. "Until then, bug." Graverobber oddly swaggered from Shilo as she sat on the steps still. She watched the Graverobber continue down the stairwell.

Graverobber's mind was clear now. Ever since he saw the innocent girl-no _woman _look up at him his heart melted and the chanting of the Repo Man in his head ceased. Graverobber wondered how he got here. How he was helping this CEO and not peddling Zydrate. He came to his alley and noticed not a single junkie was around for him to even speak to. Graverobber stuck his hand in his trouser pocket, and fiddled with the vial inside it. He brought it out, and gazed at the blue liquid. It had been his friend for ten long years . . . helping him forget, forgive, and not feel the pain his father still caused him-even if he was dead. Graverobber harshly threw the little glass vial to the ground, and for a dramatic sense crushed it under his boot. No more, he thought. He would fight the inner Repo Man, he would face his memories, and he would do anything in his power to _change__. _

* * *

Shilo arrived in her office after trekking back up the stairs. Her chest heaved heavily as she sat in her plush leather swivel chair. She dug through her file cabinet quickly trying to find some sort of evidence of Graverobber's past. She couldn't find something quite on hand so she jogged to the elevator, and began her descent to the next floor. Once there the GENtern immediately stopped filing her nails, and looked fearfully up at Shilo.

"Yes?" The GENtern whimpered.

"Do you have a past employee file cabinet?"

"Yes, Ms. Wallace—this way." The GENtern stated, and stood to go into a back room. Shilo followed closely so she wouldn't get lost on her way back through the long corridors. She finally was in a room surrounded by dozens of file cabinets-most likely each past employee was killed by schizophrenic Luigi or by one of the Henchgirls. Shilo sighed in frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do we have anything on a 'Clarence'?"

"I wouldn't know, Ms. Wallace. I've only worked here for two months."

"Fine," Shilo stated. "I'll just have to look through them." Shilo angrily plopped down into the metal chair in front of a dated computer, and typed in the name Clarence. The GENtern left as Shilo began typing.

There were thirty persons who worked under GeneCo as Clarence. The pictures of all the men did not resemble Graverobber at all! She sighed, and began looking at the background history of the first man.

_Clarence Blanton_

_ Birth: 11/12/2002_

"I don't _think_ he is that old . . ." Shilo mused as she closed that file plus the man was African American. Shilo continued through all the Clarence's until a certain file caught her eye.

"Clarence T." Shilo whispered. "Why no last name?"

Shilo clicked the man's profile picture, and she gasped at what she found. The Graverobber stared back at her without make-up, without long oily hair, and without his roguish grin. Clarence T. apparently was only eighteen in this picture since he was born in 2028 because the date was labeled 2046. The only way she could tell it was Graverobber at all was by the bright indigo eyes. They seemed forever unchanging no matter what persona he took on. Shilo printed out the file on Clarence T., and began the long walk back to her office.

Pavi was walking through the same hall as Shilo, and he smiled—well kept the same face when he saw her. Shilo waved meekly back at him as she drew closer to him.

"The Pavi hears you are-a changing the company! The Pavi is grateful."

"Did you find yourself a good home Pavi? Now that Luigi and Amber are gone . . .you really don't have anyone. Sorry about Luigi and the rebels-that was one thing I couldn't control."

"I didn't have anyone to begin with when Sister and Brother were alive. I still have my GENterns." Pavi giggled as he beckoned the secretary over to him, and she innocently followed him down the hall.

Shilo merely shrugged at the odd man that wasn't as bad as she figured. He was the only Largo spawn to actually treat her like a person rather than a dog. Once Shilo was back at her desk she flipped the file open, and began reading about Clarence T.

_Suspect Information _

_Name: Clarence T._

_Sex: Male_

_Birth date: 10/09/2028_

_Residence: 8546 Rural Drive, Virginia, United States_

_Crime: 1st Degree Murder and battery_

_Suspect Testimony: I am guilty—guilty of not killing the bastard earlier._

_Sentence: Life in prison._

_Sentenced on: 12/25/2046_

_Dischargedon: 4/17/2047_

Shilo thought that his sentence history was quite odd since he was sentenced to life. Shilo flipped over that page, and continued on reading.

_Clarence T. was discharged on April 17__th__, 2029 from Logarith Prison and has been taken under my care. The new cadet is very eager to learn, and begin his work under GeneCo as part of the growing Repo Army. I, for one, have noticed the cadet is quite harsh with his work, and loses control often. Mental episodes often happen after each killing, and not easy to calm. _

_ Episodes are normal for new cadets, but this cadet has had stranger episodes relating to past memories. Such as his mother and father back when the cadet lived in the country. The cadet has been put on a small medication of Zydrate and valium along with heavy dose of mogadon to repel memories. So far these drugs have worked for the better. _

_ Signed, Dr. Nathan Wallace_

_ [End Report]_

Shilo wondered if the drug Graverobber took now a days was the same thing he taken at her own home . . . she also wondered what sort of drugs her own father had on her! Shilo quickly wrote down a note to herself—_check Dr. Wallace's drug catalog. _She wanted to know what her father took from this company and put into her own system.

Shilo tried looking further into Clarence T., but she only could find copies of his information from when he was arrested and the only report written by her father. She wanted to know why Graverobber left repo-ing and how he became a drug dealer. She knew answers like these would only come from the source. She sighed as she closed the file, and threw it into the fire. It was useless to her if she already knew all the information contained inside of it. Suddenly her holographic watch beeped.

_Incoming Message From—[beep]_

_ Incoming Message From—[beep]_

"Shilo. Are you home?" Graverobber's voice echoed throughout her office.

"No, I'm still at the office. Lots of paperwork." Shilo lied as she strutted towards her coat. "Should I head home?"

"No!—I mean sure . . .I was just making sure you weren't there now."

"I'll be home in a half hour. See you then." She smiled as she clicked a small button on the watch and swaggered into the elevator. She would get her answers tonight, she promised herself. She wouldn't have a half-crazed drug dealer/ex-Repo Man living in her house without knowing what he was capable of.

* * *

_Author's Note- I do not own anything Repo! related._


	6. Wicked Ways

_Chapter 5 - Wicked Ways_

Graverobber put the final touches on his dinner he created. Created was the right word because at this moment he had no idea what he just made. Sitting in the blackened pot was once white rice that turned brown with everything that was inside of the refrigerator. He smelled the food laying inside the pot, and crinkled his nose.

"Shilo won't like this." Graverobber murmured as he tossed the pot in the garbage. He sat angrily down on the couch with his head in his hands. He wondered how long it would take Shilo to get home . . . maybe he could run out and grab a decent dinner and bring it back home. He quickly searched for his satchel to find his holophone, and he held it in his hand as he ordered to call Shilo Wallace. It beeped a few times before a hologram of Shilo ejected out of it, and Graverobber smiled.

"Shilo, are you home?" Graverobber asked—just to see what she would say. He heard the shuffling of papers on the other side as Shilo sighed.

"No, I'm still at the office—lots of paperwork." Shilo stuttered on the other line. "Should I head home?"

"No!—I mean sure . . .I was just making sure you weren't there _now_." Graverobber coolly answered as he played with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll be home in a half hour. See you then." Shilo stated, and then hung up. Odd, Graverobber thought. He launched out of his seat, and snatched his coat as he fled into the city.

He had never eaten out before—except with old business colleagues when he had _that _job. He was on the corner of Crucifix Road and Messiah Alley when someone insistently pulled on his coat. He looked behind him to see a bunch of addicts loitering in the alley.

"Graves, where you been?" The woman clutching onto his shirt croaked as she cracked a lazy smile. Graverobber noticed that her track marks had cleared up, and apparently she hadn't been taking so much of the drug now that he was gone. All these people seemed more natural rather than drugged-out.

"Busy. Can't you guys find another supplier?"

"Don't want to." One of the other Zaddicts replied.

"Well you're going to have to make do. I got business else where."

"Don't you want my money? You are my _pimp _after all." The woman suggestively stuck out her chest, and Graverobber could see the credits piled inside the woman's cleavage.

Graverobber had a mental battle in himself. The alluring woman in front of him was practically undressing for him. He realized suddenly that he didn't have his make-up on. He touched his face, and his fingertips did not come back oily, but sweaty.

"Do I make your heart pound, Graverobber?" The addict cooed as she pushed Graverobber harshly against the brick wall. He retaliated by forcefully grabbing her throat, and smacking her against the wall with much more force than her weak push. "What's the matter Graverobber? Can't get it up if the girls breathing? **_[1]_**" The woman smirked.

Graverobber brought his open hand down against her cheek, and she flew to the ground in a heap. She held the wound as tears poured from her eyes from the stinging pain in her cheek. Graverobber nudged her with his boot, and she flipped over onto her back. He loomed over her when he crouched down, and she shivered in fear.

"Get the fuck out of here."

The girl quickly scattered off with her band of misfits, and Graverobber simply dusted the dirt from his shoulders and continued down the sidewalk. Hopefully, no more addicts and whores would be bothering him for sometime. He vowed to quit the Zydrate himself not a mere few hours ago. It was odd not having the security net to fall back on. The Zydrate vials in his coat pocket were still glowing and he could see them out of the corner of his eye every other minute.

Graverobber finally stood in front of the only decent Italian food place on this side of town. He skipped up the first few steps, and he slinked into the restaurant. No one was inside, and a lone waitress sat on the counter waiting for an order. When she heard the bell ring to the door she glanced up, and smiled. That's a new record, she thought—one customer.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Just a pizza and some pasta, alfredo." Graverobber shrugged as he dipped his hand into his pocket to snatch the credits inside. He pulled out enough credits, but also in his hand was a little glass vial. The waitress suddenly perked up, and licked her lips with hunger. Graverobber had noticed the obvious track marks when he sauntered in to the restaurant. He glanced up at her, and was about to put the vial away after passing her the credits, but she grabbed his hand.

"Are you selling it?"

"Sorry, darling I quit on peddling."

"Then what are you going to do with it?"

Graverobber didn't want to admit he was keeping the vials just incase he relapsed. He didn't want to admit he was weak and that he _needed _something. The woman gazed at the glow, and he simply held it up in the air with a grin-well he could sacrifice one vial.

"Want it?"

"You don't even know how much." The woman crooned as she reached out for it. Graverobber leaned in to graze his nose along her ear.

"Get my food in double quick time, and its yours."

The girl fled to the kitchen, and he heard the clatter of pots and pans as she helped the chef cook his food. Graverobber laughed to himself at the desperate state the woman was in. He reached into his pocket, and took out his pocket watch. He had about twenty minutes to get back home. He tapped his foot angrily, but within ten minutes his food was being brought to him by the junkie waitress.

"Here you are, sir." The waitress said politely as she handed off the food to Graverobber. He slyly slipped the vial to her, and she exhaled in relief when the cold glass touched her skin. Graverobber exited the restaurant and headed back to the Wallace home.

Shilo hummed quietly as she fussed for the keys in her pocket. She finally fished them out, and was about to open the door when she accidently dropped her keys. She bent down to pick them up, once she retrieved them she stood erect. Suddenly a thick mass wrapped around her middle, and she almost screamed—but the heavy breathing in her ear calmed her as did the arm around her waist. The gasping and slight wheezing of the Graverobber gave him away.

"Sorry if I scared you. I wanted to beat you to the house." Graverobber chuckled after he cleared his throat.

"Where did you go?"

"To get us food, of course!" Graverobber exclaimed as he snatched the keys from Shilo's hands. He unlocked the front door, and then glided into the place like he owned it. He placed the pizza on the small kitchen table, and then sat down. Shilo followed suit, and opened the pasta box. She knew the pizza was for him—she also knew he would eat all by himself. Graverobber stuffed piece after piece of pizza in his mouth as Shilo every so often would take a bite of her pasta. Graverobber looked at her over the pizza box, and she seemed very forlorn.

"Something bothering you?" Graverobber asked. Shilo glanced up at him, and smiled not because she wanted him to know that she was happy, but because his face was plastered in grease and pizza sauce. Shilo giggled as she took a napkin, and wiped the edge of his mouth. Graverobber took the napkin from her insisting silently that he was not a baby. Shilo scoffed as she continued poking away at her food, and Graverobber sighed as he pushed to pizza box aside. He touched her outstretched hand, and Shilo switched her eyes from her plate his own eyes.

"You know what I was. What do you want to know? That you haven't already figured out through your files."

"How'd did you—"

"I ain't stupid, bug. I would have done the same thing."

"Did you work with my father?"

"Nathan Wallace trained me as a cadet. I was sent to prison when I was eighteen, and became a Repo Man when I was nineteen. I _retired _when I was twenty-four."

"Why did you take the Repo job instead of jail?"

"I was young and naïve. I thought killing people for a living would be better than getting raped in the shower." Shilo coughed at his bluntness. Graverobber averted his eyes after his statement, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"How did you leave?"

"Carmela helped me get out. She begged Daddy dearest, and probably blew him real good. Those sick fucks were all screwing each other."

"Were you jealous?"

"Carmela was a good fuck. She was sweet as sin, but I did not love her. Love is not a capable emotion when it comes to Amber Sweet." Graverobber basically spat her name as he traced the rim of his glass with his finger.

"You're so evasive."

"Would you rather me lie?"

"You've already lied to me."

"For you own good!" Graverobber growled as he stood. "You were the only last innocent thing left on this island—I don't know about the rest of the world, but _here _you were. I did not want to fuck you up anymore with how everyone in this world is a monster. Everyone has their wicked ways—and no good is left in this smog-filled hell."

"Then why can't you help it to make it good?" Shilo whimpered as Graverobber grew louder.

"Being evil is easier than being good."

Shilo pondered on his words for a moment before stalking over to him. She lightly placed her pale hands on his cheeks, and hissed at the sentimentality. He reached up to pry her hands off of him, but she held his sunken in cheeks tighter.

"You're good here," Shilo said as she let a hand wander down to his heart. "But the evil lies here." She continued as her other hand rested against his sweaty forehead, cooling it in the process.

"Can you help cure my wicked ways?" Graverobber muttered. Shilo wrapped her slim arms around his neck as she stood on his tiptoes.

"It seems like I have a lot of things to cure." Shilo whispered before pressing a sinful kiss to the Graverobber's ill lips.

* * *

[1] This is referring to a cut scene called _Come Up and Try My New Parts._ Even though the exact line is no said in the Deluxe Album of the musical there is a song called, _Can't Get it Up if the Girls Breathing_.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	7. More

_Author's Note: The rating will now be changed to M because of the explicit sexual content below. _

* * *

_Chapter 6 – More_

Graverobber returned Shilo's sweet kiss, and made it rougher. Sweet and soft wasn't his style. He let his hands slide down her obloquies, and come to rest on her hips. Her midriff was showing due to her standing on her toes, and Graverobber let his rough fingertips trace shapes onto her skin. Shilo whimpered as his cold hands touched her fiery skin—she wasn't used to much human contact. She released his lips to look into his cobalt eyes. He smirked down at her as he continued to rub her porcelain skin. He slowly walked her backwards until her body was pressed against the island, and one of her knees slowly slid between Graverobber's legs. He hissed as her bare knee started to caress his inner thigh, and would occasionally brush against his manhood.

One kiss; that was all it took for Graverobber to begin throbbing down below. He lifted Shilo up so that she sat on top of the counter, and he dove into her neck. His hot breathed teased her ear as she threaded a hand into his long hair. She felt the sharp bite of Graverobber's teeth as he placed open-mouthed kisses to the hollow of her throat.

Shilo had never experienced these sorts of things. At this moment she felt very awkward as Graverobber began unbuttoning her collared shirt. He threw it off her, and devoured her cleavage.

Graverobber however was enjoying himself. He grabbed her mounds roughly, and fondled them in his hands. He looked up at Shilo and noticed her discomfort. He nonchalantly dropped her breasts, and let his mouth fall to her ear. He toyed with her ear with his tongue before he spoke.

"Want to take this some place more _comfortable_?" Graverobber's voice shook Shilo. She was still confused at this moment. She had never actually performed the act, but that didn't stop her from pleasing herself from time to time. Shilo slapped her hands down onto his shoulders as he picked her up. Naturally she wrapped her legs around his thin waist, and Graverobber growled as he could feel the heat between her legs. He didn't know if she intentionally was aroused by him or if it was just the way her body was reacting.

Graverobber stopped for a moment to press her against the hallway wall, and he nudged her head to the side with his nose. He kissed her again, and Shilo moved one of her hands up to cup his cheek. She didn't know why she initiated this . . . it was awkward—he was a decade older than her. He had more experience, but the small electric jumps she would get every so often made her feel better about the situation.

"Are you alright, Shilo?" Graverobber huskily asked as his hand travelled very far up her thigh. When the heel of his palm pressed against the apex of her thighs she let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"I don't know much about this—I've only scratched the record a few times." Shilo said, out of breath. She clutched the Graverobber's hair to where it almost hurt. Graverobber let out a dark chuckle as he bit her pulse softly.

"Let it out. Don't hold back." Graverobber murmured as he licked her bite wound, and swung them around so he could begin walking them to Shilo's bedroom. He kicked open the door, and it swung back. It hit a few medical machines that Shilo had rolled to the other side of the room. Graverobber hastily plopped her onto the bed—but the plastic stopped them from fully hitting the bed. Graverobber fell heavily onto Shilo, and she groaned as his weight crushed her. He stood up quickly, and tore down the plastic in an angry manner. Shilo backed up onto the bed, and watched as Graverobber kicked his muddy boots off. They flew across the room, and she heard them clatter against the hardwood floors.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, and Shilo figured she should help. She rose to her knees, and helped him with the testy buttons until his shirt was wide open and on the floor. Shilo couldn't believe the how hairy the man was. His chest was like a bear, and Shilo could literally thread her hands in his chest hair. The Graverobber's chest rumbled as he laughed. Shilo let her virgin hands wander, and she toyed with the flesh on Graverobber's abdomen. She noticed a badly stitched scar, and traced her fingernail along it.

"Fight with Dad." Graverobber simply whispered as he played with the hair at the back of Shilo's neck. He leaned over her causing her to fall back onto the bed. His shadow fell right next to hers, and he began sucking on her collarbone as Shilo's breaths grew deeper.

"Tell me about him." She whispered as she wrapped a leg around his waist, and grinded her hips into his. Graverobber sucked in a breath as the moved his head towards her. He looked into her chocolate pools before sighing.

"He was priest," He started as he gripped her neck—not too tight. "He would be raging if he found me in this compromising position." Graverobber slightly laughed a very light laugh-it almost sounded boyish. His hand wandered behind Shilo's back, and unclasped her bra. Shilo bit her lip sharply as she felt the rough pads of his fingers skate across her nipple.

"Why did you hate him so?" Shilo questioned. In response Graverobber's hand tightly grasped her breast, and Shilo moaned loudly. The moan vibrated through the Graverobber's chest. His eyes clenched shut as he controlled his breathing. No scalpel slut's moan had seared his aching heart like that. He groaned out as his heart pumped painfully, and placed both his hands beside Shilo's head.

"He killed my baby sister." Graverobber growled as he let his fingers splay over her cheek. Shilo brow furrowed in confusion, and she let her hand slide over his stomach and he sighed contently.

"How?" Shilo persisted. She wanted answers—she knew this was good for the Graverobber to let out.

"Raped and beat my sister his whole life—ugh." Graverobber seethed as Shilo's tiny hand palmed the bulge in his trousers. "She killed herself because of the _pain._" He moaned out the last word as Shilo's fingernails raked down his chest. Shilo leaned up to mimic his own seductive act; she licked his ear, and then let her breath flow across the nape of his neck.

"I am sorry."

Graverobber looked into Shilo's sincere eyes, and then planted his chapped lips against her smooth ones harshly. He laid her back down, and slowly worked his way down to her chest whilst placing bruising kisses along her skin. He lapped at the joys there, and continued down her stomach even leaving a suggestive kiss on her belly button.

Graverobber slid his hand between the waistband of her women's trousers, and ran his thumb back and forth across each hip bone. Shilo withered under him as the human contact became almost too much. Graverobber smirked as Shilo awkwardly rubbed her legs together to gather friction. He gently grabbed both her wrists, and pulled her up.

"Undo my pants." Graverobber demanded with stern voice as he placed Shilo's hands on his pectorals. Her hands slowly scratched up and down on the front of his hairy chest. She curled her fingers, and began bringing her hands down over his stomach. The man above her growled as the angry red streaks appeared on his skin. Shilo took the cross belt buckle in her hand, and began undoing it. The worn out trousers he worn were most likely found in a dumpster. The black material scratched oddly against Shilo's bare stomach, and she bit her lip to subdue the groan when Graverobber's hand pressed against her clothed center.

She unbuttoned the button holding the pants together, and then tugged them down hard. The black boxers underneath his pants seemed very tight as his erection pressed against them. Shilo's hands toyed with his clothed flesh as he shimmied down his pants before discarding them on the floor. Graverobber was forced onto his back as Shilo took the reigns, and once against grounded roughly against him. He wailed as the friction created delicious feelings inside him. Even Amber Sweet's moves didn't have anything on her. He ran his hands up the length of her arms as she began undoing her own pants. She seductively slid them off, and threw them to the side of the bed. Shilo's lacey panties were something new to Graverobber. He had never seen her wear them before—well he actually had never seen her panties.

"Did Daddy buy these for you?" His voice sounded foreign. It sounded like her father's rumble as he yelled at the Largos on that fateful night.

"Mom's old stuff." Shilo sighed as the Graverobber's fingers traced the rough sides of her panties. She shut her eyes tightly when her panties were suddenly ripped clean off her. She screamed into the Graverobber's neck, and he suddenly had her flipped over. She looked into his eyes, and saw carnal lust evading them. She almost pushed him off her, but the mouth moving at her ear made her stop and listen. He whispered something into her neck as he poked and prodded her dripping heat. Shilo clawed his shoulders, hard, to try to get him out of his daze, but her hands were suddenly above her head. The Graverobber gazed down at his prey beneath him, and he shut his eyes for a moment.

_Take her, kill her, harvest from her . . ._

_ Cherish her, love her, learn from her. . ._

_ Mark her, drug her, take from her . . ._

Three voices battled it out in his head; Repo Man, Clarence, and the Graverobber all wanted to have a go at her. Clearly the manipulated ways of Graverobber came out (even though in reality he would never lay a hand on her), but the Repo Man just wanted to take her viciously. Clarence stayed in the back as usual only wanting to make love not fuck. Graverobber released her hands, and Shilo sat up to place her scalding hand on his cheek. The Graverobber glanced at her, and she smiled.

"Are you alright?" Shilo spoke.

"Yes," The soft spoken voice was not the one of The Graverobber. His was snarky, rude, and had a roguish tone to it. Neither did the Repo Man speak—he was rough around the edges and had a growl to his voice.

Clarence smiled sweetly at the girl below him, and kissed her worries away. He rubbed the redness of her hips to ease the stinging pain that he had caused her, and laid her back down. Shilo let her thumbs hook into his boxers, and dragged them down to about his knees. He leaned back, and flung his underwear across the room. He immediately returned to the warmth of Shilo, and he could feel the heat radiating off her. Shilo felt the manliness of him pressed against her stomach, and shivered at the moisture pooling below. She placed one hand on his side, and the other awkwardly on the nape of his neck. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, and then his head moved to the crook of her neck.

She felt burning rather than pleasure down below as his body moved forward. She could feel him inch in rather than shove his body into her. His hands weaved themselves into her short hair, and she could feel the accidental tears fall to her cheeks. It hurt—she wasn't going to lie to herself, but she would never tell him how _much _it pained her below. His rhythm was almost mediocre like it was his first time, but it wasn't frenzied or dangerously slow. She could hear his sharp gasps every time he entered and exited her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was like the sound of a ticking grandfather clock or the rain-it was soothing almost.

He groaned once again as her hot sheath surrounded him, and was tight around his member. Never had sex been this pleasurable for him. He moved faster as he felt his end come faster than he would have liked. His movements were awkward and unpracticed, Shilo noticed. She wondered if the Graverobber was just toying with her or if really didn't live up to his reputation.

Suddenly she realized that she wasn't looking into the dreamy, erotic eyes of the Graverobber. She was gazing into the soft, innocent eyes of the boy he once was. Clarence stared back at her with just as much adoration in his eyes and facial features as the woman below him. Shilo returned a thrust, and he gasped with his head thrown back. Shilo could feel the pleasure now too. She felt as though a spring was tightening in her lower stomach as if it wanted to snap. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and brought his face down to hers and kissed his swollen lips tenderly. She tried quickening his thrusts, but he was still shaky and loosing rhythm. Shilo began to blush every where—the tell-tale sign of an oncoming orgasm.

He reached between them to quicken things along, and began to rub circles around her sensitive nerves. She moaned wantonly and wretched her mouth away just to do so. He could feel his seed climbing up his member, and Shilo wrapped both legs around his waist to have him penetrate her even deeper. He hit a small crook inside her, and that finally sent her over the edge. She moaned loudly as she clenched around him, and she clutched a handful of hair whilst bringing his ear down to her mouth.

"_Oh, Clarence_." She let out, and she could feel the shake go through him-it was almost earth shattering. He roared as his climax came, and he meant to pull out—but her white hot heat sucked him in. His seed spilled into her scalding hot, and Shilo for the moment couldn't care. His weight was a welcoming thing as he collapsed on top of her. She played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck as he breathed heavily. Suddenly he sat up unexpectedly, and looked down at her.

"That was a strange experience."

"How?"

"It was like I was watching from above—like I was watching a movie of us."

"Was it a good movie?" Shilo smirked.

"Yes," the Graverobber breathed with a deep voice as he hugged the girl tighter to him. He rolled over to his side, and winked at her as he slipped out. "Now that I got what I wanted; I want more."

"And more you shall get." Shilo whispered huskily as she straddled the bony hips of The Graverobber.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	8. Little Drop of Poison

_Chapter 7-Little Drop of Poison_

Shilo was the first to awake when she heard the heavy snoring of the Graverobber. His head was nestled between her neck, and his breath lightly brushed against her cheek—but the awful noise coming from his mouth pierced her ear drums. Shilo tried slyly escaping, but the grip around her bare waist tighten and the snoring grew louder. Annoyed, Shilo turned in the cage she was being held in and wantonly grinded her body against her lover's.

In his sleep the Graverobber groaned audibly, and splayed his hands across Shilo's back. She grazed her teeth along his stubbly jaw, and then she leaned down to mar his neck. The Graverobber's eyes opened slowly, and watched as Shilo feasted on his neck. He grinned widely, and flipped their bodies over so that he was on top.

"What a great way to wake up." He groaned into her neck as he pressed his body against hers. Shilo moaned, and he bit the flesh between her shoulder and neck. Suddenly a beeping sounded, and Shilo growled as she reached towards her holophone. She picked it up, and answered.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Wallace—I think we have a break through on this NOS thing."

"Dr. Fig? It's—" Shilo glanced over to her alarm clock.. "Fig it is six in the morning . . ."

"This is important Ms. Wallace! We could help your friend perhaps if he is willing to have tests performed on him."

Shilo glanced over to Graverobber who was staring at her awkwardly whilst holding himself up on his elbow. He simply shrugged as he grabbed her hand.

"I'd do it." He simply stated.

"I think you got yourself a guinea pig, Fig." Shilo laughed, and then hung up. Her colleagues could wait an hour or two for her presence. She looked over to Graverobber, and noticed that he was very pale—he almost seemed paler now than with his make-up on. She lightly touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes to the contact.

"Sorry for being so weird last night. Did I hurt you?" Graverobber murmured shamefully. Shilo scratched the facial hair on his chin affectionately. He hummed in approval, and she clutched his cleft chin in her hands.

"You were fine. Just a little rough—but I wasn't expecting you to make love to me."

"Would you rather be fucked then?" Graverobber angrily asked.

"No, it's just you seemed different last night . . . more caring."

"Like I said, bug, I ain't a bad man behind close—"Suddenly he started hacking violently, and he turned over onto his right side to cough away from Shilo. Shilo scooted closer to him, and placed her hands on his shoulder blade as his body heaved with coughs.

"Are you sure you want to do these tests?"

"I've never been surer in my life."

Shilo was to be the spectator over Graverobber's injections. Apparently he would be in quarantine, and she wouldn't be able to see him unless she was wearing stupid containerization prevention accessories. She looked on from the window as the doctor flicked the syringe a few times, and easily sliced through the Graverobber's skin. She saw his muscles clench in his arms, and he groaned once the needle was pulled from his vein. Doctor Fig strutted out of the room, and leaned against the wall by Shilo. She smiled coyly at him, and went to stand by him as he read through his chart.

"Do you think it might work?"

"I have no idea. What really makes me wonder is why you are not sick from staying with the man. This is a highly contagious epidemic." Doctor Fig explained whilst taking off his mask. Not only did she stay with him, she slept with him, kissed him, and had more human contact than necessary.

"Maybe I'm immune." She mumbled.

"No one is immune to this, dear—no one yet at least. Do you take any medications?" He questioned as he flipped to a blank page, and glanced up at Shilo.

"I had stopped taking my father's _poison _after the opera."

"Do you know what's in the medication?"

"I have no idea, but wouldn't Dr. Wallace had to take out forms for certain medication, correct?" Shilo asked as she scratched her neck awkwardly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll look into that." He muttered, and then fled down a hall quickly. Shilo sighed, and placed her mask around her face also she slipped gloves onto her hands. She stepped into the humid room that the Graverobber sat in. He laid on the uncomfortable hospital bed, and he stared blindly when he saw Shilo.

"How you feeling?" Shilo questioned as she took a seat in the arm chair adjacent from him.

Repo Man grinded his teeth harshly as he took in the sight of the young flesh next to him. He wondered why he was hooked up to all these ridiculous machines. He fumbled for a minute trying to take out one of the IVs, but the girl's hand grasped his.

"They have to stay in." She mumbled. Repo Man furrowed his eyebrows, and clutched her hand hard. Shilo whimpered at the pain radiating from her hand, and she tried taking it back—but he just held tighter.

"Graverobber—"

"Where am I? Where's Dr. Wallace?" The Repo Man's rumble scared Shilo. Graverobber's voice was lower than usual, and he had a slight roughness to his voice. Shilo cocked her head to the side as Repo Man let go of her hand.

"What's your name?" Shilo asked wearily.

"Cadet 10666."

"That's not a name."

"It's what Dr. Wallace gave me. Where is he?" He worriedly tried sitting up in his bed to see across the room, but Shilo just pushed him back. His head smacked lightly against the head board, and he groaned as the pain throbbed in his skull.

Graverobber woke up from somewhere back inside of his brain, and he blinked his eyes a few times. The bright blue eyes were something Shilo remembered-the dark cornflower blue eyes of Cadet 10666 were not.

"Did I fall asleep?" Graverobber said.

"No, how did you know my father? Besides stealing my mother's body"

"We did business when I was a Repo man." Graverobber murmured as he tried to turn on his side. Shilo stuck her hand out, and caught his shoulder.

"Clarence, please." She whispered. Graverobber growled, and snatched her wrist.

"Don't call me that."

"You're having episodes again. Last night you changed . . .you said it was like you were watching a movie the first time we did _it_—it wasn't you who was with me. It was Clarence."

Graverobber slammed his eyes shut, and brought his the heels of hands up to his temples and dug in hard. He didn't want to think about that—didn't want to think about Father, Nathan Wallace, or Carmela Largo. He just wanted to get better. He wanted to be able to go back to the Wallace home, and curl up on the comfy bed he had come accustomed to.

"Am I going to be okay?" Graverobber's meek voice made Shilo's heart melt. She had never seen him so desperate.

"Physically I don't know. Mentally . . .you need to see someone about these zone outs."

"Did I hurt you?" He remembered asking her that this morning, but she didn't give him a clear answer.

"Kind of."

"How? You got to tell me I don't remember a lot from last night."

"You ripped my—my panties clean off me."

Graverobber gaped at her, and he brought his hand up to rub at his chin. He felt horrible for having done that to her.

_Don't act like you didn't like it, old man. You've always had a taste for jailbait._

_ I could have only gotten away with that if it was with Carmela-Amber__._

_ You should rot in hell for ever hurting a woman like that. _

There were the voices again . . .Graverobber shook his head, and then looked over at Shilo with sad blue eyes. "You shouldn't be with me."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a bad person."

"Graverobber if you just let it all out then you would recover!"

"What do you want me to do? Write a fucking book?"

"Actually yes!" Shilo retorted as she slammed her notebook into his hand. "Since you'll be in this room for awhile write your life story for me." Shilo demanded as she dug for a pen in her pocket. She handed him the pen, and he held it in his hand awkwardly.

"I haven't actually _wrote _in years."

"You'll learn quickly." Shilo harshly said as she left the room before slamming the door.

Graverobber groaned as he looked at the stupid notebook in his hand. He felt like it was mocking him with its blank pages. He wanted his life to blank-maybe then he wouldn't have all these damn problems. He clicked the pen loudly, and rested the notebook in his lap. If Shilo wanted a story, a story she would get.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related.


	9. My Own Hell, Clarence's Story

_Chapter 8 – My Own Hell (Clarence's Story)_

_2041 . . ._

At thirteen you're limited in a lot of areas. Protecting your family is one of them. Clarence, the preacher's son of Rural County, stood by the grave of his mother. The grave wasn't anything spectacular—just a dug up hole in the backyard with a wooden cross planted in the ground (he had widdled it himself). Father read diligently from The Good Book as he gripped his son's shoulder tightly. Father glanced away from his book to look at the other side of Clarence. The spitting image of the mother of his children stood next to his son. The beautiful eight year old girl sobbed heavily onto her brother's unoccupied shoulder.

Clarence awkwardly patted his sister on her lower back, and stared on as Father ranted useless words to his mother's grave. No tears fell from the boy's eyes. He believed she deserved this. She hadn't enough time for her children with her abundant drinking—no wonder why she needed a new liver. It was her own fault . . . she missed a payment.

* * *

_2043 . . ._

Having a preacher for a father didn't mean he was holy or a saint in any way. It didn't make their souls anymore pure, or their lives any easier—especially for his sister. Her screams pierced Clarence's ears, and he wanted to just cut his ears off. Almost three years of this bullshit and he still couldn't stand up to his father. Father only indulged in his daughter for the sole fact that she looked like _her. _His beautiful wife, his alcohol-ravenous mother. . . Clarence scoffed as his pencil pressed harder into the paper he was drawing on. The cockroach he had been drawing was now ruined. The only subject he could draw now a days were his roommates in his bedroom-the little critters actually made good friends. Another heart wrenching sob and a cry of 'stop' had Clarence slamming his pencil down. _Enough_. He stormed out of his room, and walked two steps before banging relentless against the door across from his own room.

Father groaned as he pushed his daughter away from him, and zipped up his fly. He stomped over to the door, and ripped it open. His son who was almost taller than him stood on the other side. Father scratched his ear awkwardly, and then closed the door while pushing his son into the hallway.

"Clarence, get to your room."

"No. Stop what you're doing in _there_ and I will."

"Son, don't waste your gumption on me." Father tried pushing Clarence back, but that only made his son more angry. Clarence growled before seizing Father's throat, and slamming him against the door. Clarence heard a squeak of fear from his sister in side.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You're just hormonal. Go down town, and _indulge _—or come back inside with me." Father's wicked (and drunken) smile made Clarence roar out into anger, and cast his father against the opposite hallway. Father moaned as his bones cracked against the wall. Clarence glided over to Father, and was ready to pick him up again and give him a lesson—but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Clarence stumbled back as his hands travelled to his lower abdomen. He could feel a buck knife sticking out of his body-his _father's _buck knife. Father looked in horror as his son pulled the knife out of his stomach, and then came after him with it. _**[1]**_

Father scampered around the house with a crazed Clarence following him around. It wasn't like there was much space to run. The house was tiny so that they could have more farming land, and like it mattered-they didn't have much of farm left due to alcoholism in the family. Clarence stumbled over a chair, and slammed his head against the counter as Father swiftly vaulted over the counter and ran out the front door.

* * *

Clarence felt a burning sensation on his lower abdomen as he began to awaken. He groaned at the pain radiating in his stomach, and he went to clutch the throbbing flesh—but a hand stopped him. He opened his eyes, and his sister sat crossed legged on the floor stitching the knife wound. He reached his hand towards her face, and brushed away the hair in her face. He could see the black eye starting to form on her left side. He sighed as he reached for the bottle of whiskey at her side. He was about to drink from it, but she snatched it from his grasp and threw it away from them.

"You haven't had a single drink during this. You don't need one now. Drinking is what got us _all _into this mess."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Drinking put Father into this permanent stupor."

* * *

_2046 . . ._

Not drinking didn't last for awhile. Clarence blindly trudged into the house boots and all at around 2 AM. The whiskey was still on his breath, and he even held the aged Jack Daniels bottle in his right hand and a cigarette in the other. Father sat on the small couch awaiting his eighteen year old's return as he read through the Bible the second time that day.

"Glad you're home." Father said as a boot flew across the room. Father nursed his alcohol out of tumbler, and watched his son trying to taking off his coat.

"Shut the fuck up, old man." Clarence mumbled as he tossed his coat onto the coat rack. It fell to the ground—apparently when inebriated he did not have the wit or coordination he always had. He didn't have his charming leer as well, and he had a few bruises on his face and stomach to prove that.

"Where is, Sister?" Clarence slurred as he caught himself on the stair's banister. He rudely put his cigarette out on the aged wood, and then threw the bud in Father's direction.

"In her room."

Clarence held back some bile rising up his throat as he climbed the stairs leading to his own room and his sister's. He stopped briefly at her door to listen. He didn't hear anything behind it so he knocked softly.

"Sis." Clarence said as he knocked again. No answer . . .Clarence pushed against the door with his shoulder. The door swung open, and Clarence clambered in. He gasped once he saw his sister.

Dried blood splattered against the back wall where she sat. The rocking chair she placed her self in was covered in the red sticky substance, and in her left hand the Smith and Wesson revolver they kept in the lock box for _emergencies_. Her fiery red hair was tied back, and some of clumps of her scalp resided on the floor. Clarence fell to his knees right in front of her, and gripped the armrests of the rocking chair tightly. The chair rocked lightly as his pressure increased on the wood.

"No!" Clarence cried. If maybe he she'd be a live if he had just come home sooner . . . maybe if he had taken care of Father years ago . . . maybe if he just acted like a _man. _Clarence hit the rocking chair repeatedly with his right hand. The gun clattered to the ground from his sister's hand, and he looked at the cold metal angrily. He stood slowly still looking at the gun. He snapped his head back to his sister, and brushed the hair from her forehead his fingers lightly grazing the bullet hole on her temple. He leaned foreword to kiss her forehead, and nuzzle his nose into the top of her hair. He let out a loud sob as he gripped both her shoulders. His own heaved as his dry sobs continued. He lifted his head, and wiped at his red eyes.

"I'll get him for you, Sis." He whispered to her corpse before crouching down to pick up the gun. He held it confidently in his right hand, and then fled the room. He stomped down the stairs totally ignoring the throbbing in his head, and he stood behind Father fuming.

"I see you found your sister."

"Get up."

"I called the cops."

"Get the fuck up!" Clarence yelled as he pistol whipped the side of Father's head. Father tumbled to the ground between the couch and coffee table. He growled as he stood, and faced his son. His face was plastered in blood from the impact, and his nose was slightly crooked. He vaulted quickly over the couch, and landed a mean right hook into Clarence's nose. He went down quick, and screamed as his head throbbed even worse after being hit by a fist and then smacking on the hardwood floor. He searched for the gun that had flew from his hand. He opened his eyes, and went to kneel—but a gun was shoved into his face.

"Stay there."

"Not a chance." Clarence growled as he barreled forward, and knocked Father down. The gun slid against the floor to the other side of the room. Clarence straddled his father's hips, and grasped his neck in his nimble hands. Father gurgled, and tried reaching around Clarence's grasp to flip him over—but his son over powered him.

Suddenly Father's knee went straight up into Clarence's crotch, and he rolled over into a fetal position in agony, but he couldn't give up now! Clarence groaned in pain, and crawled towards the gun to get it before Father recovered from almost being choked out. Clarence hurriedly crab walked backwards in the direction of the gun as Father stood and started advancing towards him. The loud footsteps reminded him of the way he walk down the stairs after having this way with his sister . . . they almost sounded mocking. Clarence's hand searched behind him for the gun that was supposed to be there, but his hands felt nothing but air. Father was looming over him when he grasped something cold, and he whipped it out from behind his back.

Two shots rang out quickly, and Clarence's ears rung annoyingly. He opened his eyes to see Father swaying back and forth before toppling to the ground. His body dropped like a sack of potatoes and his head hit the ground with a dull crack. Clarence was breathing heavily as he stared at Father . . . he finally done it. He had ended the suffering, but he was too late.

Clarence stood on two weak legs, and gazed at his father's body. The crimson liquid pooled around his chest, and was already seeping into the wooden floor. He leaned down to press his ear against his back, and he didn't hear the blood pumping through his veins or the tell-tale thump, thump.

"_Cause we all end up in a tiny pine box . . .**[2]**_" Clarence spoke lightly as he got up from the floor. He grasped the gun tightly in his hand, and looked at it longingly.

He strutted outside to stand on the front porch step. The rain pattered against the make-shift roof thunderously, and the lightning illuminated the sky. The gun pressed harshly against the bottom of his chin as he fell to his knees sobbing. The cold felt reassuring against his flushed skin . . .oh how he wanted to pull the trigger. He was about to pull the hammer back when he heard the same exact noise on the other side of his head.

"Don't move! GENcops!" A man screamed over the raging thunder.

Perhaps a lifetime in jail would be his punishment instead of an eternity in hell.

* * *

_2 months later . . ._

"And your plea, Clarence?" The judge questioned as he looked at the boy awkwardly standing.

"Your honor—" Clarence's lawyer started, but Clarence threw him a dangerous look. The lawyer bowed his head, and motioned for Clarence to speak.

"I am guilty, your honor. I'm guilty for not killing that sick bastard earlier!" Clarence roared as he slammed his hands down on the table in front of him.

The jury of GeneCo employees and the attending crowd yelled in anger at the delinquent's behavior. The judge angrily banged his mallet against his own desk. The noise grew louder and louder, but no one quit yelling. Suddenly the bailiff sounded a horn, and everyone gasped at the loud noise.

"If I hear one more out burst you will be held in contempt! You, Clarence are hereby sentenced to life in prison by GeneCo personnel for the murder of your own father—a man of God!" The judge spat. Clarence was shoved to the door leading to his own personal hell. He knew his fate. He accepted, hell he wanted it, but he wanted to be dead more. Why didn't he just pull the trigger earlier?

* * *

[1] This is the scar Graverobber explains during Chapter 7.

[2] These lyrics are taken from the last song in Repo!, the song is called Epitaph.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	10. Hunting Humans, Repo Man's Story

_Chapter 9 – Hunting Humans (Repo Man's Story aka Beast)_

A man of nineteen laid beaten and defiled on the bathroom floor for the umpteenth time that month. He groaned his pain as he searched blindly for his towel to cover himself. Why did he have to drop the godforsaken soap?

He heard the clicking of expensive leather shoes—he wondered if it were the correctional officers . . . they would probably have a go at him as well. He tried hurriedly standing, but a hand rested on his shoulder. He glanced shakily behind him to see a rather plump man standing with two women holding shotguns. The man was dressed in a satin suit and even had a satin cravat tied swiftly around his neck-Oh what he would give just to have one of those so he could hang himself! Were these frightful women going to execute him?

"Your name?" The plump man ordered as the two women stood in a comfortable stance as the flipped their shotguns to rest on their backs.

"Clar—Clarence." The man muttered.

"I am Rotti Largo, I own GeneCo."

"I know." Clarence nodded furiously as he wrapped the towel around his waist and stood. He knew the name. Hell, everyone knew the name. He was transferred to Sanitarium Island after he was sentenced, but he had heard out West-well America had gone under, but those were just rumors.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?" Clarence stated angrily as he braced himself on a tiled wall.

"Coming to work for me, of course." Rotti Largo chuckled as he held a translucent paper in his hand. Clarence faced away from the man, and stumbled over to a bench. He sat down with a wince, and his bright blue eyes travelled up the portly man's body to meet his own dark ones.

"And what would I be a GENtern? Ha!"

"No, you would be given extensive training in the _repossession _area of my company."

Clarence growled, and turned his head away. That evil thing that had taken his mother away! How did the world think it was okay for someone to legally rip out your organs without consent? It was mindbogglingly to him that repossessions were legal, but yet you couldn't legally murder a rapist and child abuser.

"Fuck you and your repossessions! You are the Devil!" Clarence randomly screamed as he tried standing, but he only fell to the floor in a large heap. Rotti Largo lifted his cane into the air, and rolled Clarence onto his back with the top of the cane. Clarence breathed heavily as the pain infected his whole body. Rotti crouched down to be more level with him, and he chuckled at the weak display.

"Either come with me . . . or suffer like this for the rest of your days. Your flesh is weak and I can fix you. Blood is cheap, my precious time isn't. _**[1]**_" Rotti growled. The man below him just heaved heavily, and Rotti grew tired at the whole situation. He began standing, but a hand shot out and grasped his thick wrist.

"When can I start?"

* * *

"Cadet 10666!" A womanly voiced called. Clarence rose from the bed he was given in a more spacious cell then his one at Lorgaith Prison. The room was better than that _cell _too. It had a window at least. He was also given clothing! He could wear jeans again, and not slacks that barely fit him. He shuffled to the door then opened it, and one of Rotti's henchwomen stood in the threshold along with a middle aged man.

"Cadet 10666?" The man asked.

"Yes, you are?"

"Dr. Nathan Wallace." Nathan introduced himself as he stuck out his hand. Clarence returned the awkward hand shake, and walked into the hall.

"The meaning of your visit?"

"I am training you in your _job_."

"Are you a Repo Man?"

"Yes." Nathan said shamefully as he placed a hand between Clarence's shoulder blades, and led him down the hall. "You see, I am one of the best Repo Men around these days. I was tricked—just like you. Whatever is said between you and I will stay between you and I. I won't go and blab to Rotti. Let me handle him."

"How were you tricked?"

"That's a story for another day, Cadet 1066—you know that's a mouth full. Your new code name is . . . Lucifer since you have the number of the beast in your ID number." Nathan chuckled. Clarence was not at all amused by this. He simply dragged the sleeve of his shirt up, and flashed the rosary tattoo. Nathan made a noise of approval, and turned back to his chart.

"Okay, Lucifer is out . . .we'll just call you Beast." Nathan nodded. Clarence shrugged as he was lead down the hall to a brightly lit room. He looked on in horror as a man was strapped to a chair with a ballgag in his mouth. The room was surrounded in plastic to prevent any horrible splatters against the expensive wall paper. Nathan swaggered around the room like it was nothing. Clarence could smell the stench of death, blood, and sweat in the room. HIs nose wrinkled up in distaste, and he swayed uncomfortably in the doorway.

"This lowlife degenerate is a grave-robber. Do you know what those are?"

Clarence shook his head no.

"They steal Zydrate. The drug that makes anything feel like nothing. We found him selling it on Crucifix Corner." Nathan continued as he walked around the man. The man screamed for mercy, and rattled against his bindings. Nathan slipped a scalpel from his belt, and tossed it to Clarence who caught it.

"Do your worst, but extract the liver."

Liver! Oh, why did it have to be the liver? Clarence thought. His poor mother, she'd be rolling her dishonorable grave. Clarence looked down at the scalpel in his hand. His eyes darken a bit as he saw the weapon. The man almost resembled his father in a way. Just the ragged drunkard appearance . . . _Beast _calmly walked to his prey, and grasped his neck tightly.

"90 day delinquent get's you repo treatment." He heard Nathan whisper before bringing the scalpel harshly against the man's neck. Blood spewed everywhere as he hit the jugular. The man gargled, and tried grasping for something-anything to give him leverage. Beast continued slashing away at the flesh around the ribs. He dug his hands into the the lower stomach of the man, and ripped out his liver. Body fluids spilled onto Beast's shoes, but he didn't give a damn. This was exhilarating! This is what power felt like.

Nathan watched his new cadet attack the man without mercy. He didn't remember being like that during his first killing-well his first kill didn't count. It was an accident. He sighed as he turned away from the disgusting display, and he slammed his chart on a table nearby.

"_Dear Marni, I am so sorry forgive me for this . . .**[2]**"_ He whispered to himself. He felt horrible for training another human being to kill. To be a predator in the dark-a night surgeon.

* * *

"Beast!" Rotti growled as he flew into the office of his newest Repo Man. The man now turned nineteen had finished his repo training. What hell it had been. The long hours of killing innocents caught in the streets in that plastic-clad room. The endless alleys he had spent running down after petty repossessions and the many screams of horror he had heard. Nightmares still plagued him of his own fateful night, but now the dreams were invaded by recent repossession cases and their pain-twisted faces.

Nathan sat on the edge of his desk holding a bottle of water in his hand and a box in the other. Rotti had barged in just as Nathan was going to give a little gift to his student. Nathan growled in annoyance he had a daughter to get home to, and give her medicine. Rotti knew that!

"Collect on the Lorain account at once!" Rotti yelled as he slammed a folder down. "His payment is _way _past due."

Luigi Largo sauntered in just as Rotti left. Also Paviche stood on the other side of the threshold. Both the men were of course older than their sister who right now was probably upstairs playing with her dollies. Luigi wasn't much older than Beast. His temper was something that Beast did not get along with. He had had a few squabbles with the eldest Largo over a few issues Beast had. One of them being Luigi's liking to very young women-who like to _scream._ Pavi was another case-the innocent man was something Beast wouldn't want to waste his time on. The _thing _was only good for being worked on like a guinea pig.

"Come on, Beast you got a job." The older Largo snickered. Pavi grinned largely even with his face covered in gauze from just having surgery.

"Come on, now get out." Nathan sneered as he slammed the door in their faces.

"I bet that's never happened to them before."

"Beast before you go I got you something." Nathan murmured as he held out the box in his left hand. Beast grasped it in his rough palm, and ripped away the wrapping paper. He unclasped the locks on the leather case, and he smiled when he saw what was inside. He held up the fold-away knife. He flicked his wrist out, and a three inch long curved blade swung out. It was perfectly sharpened, and the knife was just small enough to fit inside a jean pocket.

"You didn't have to, Dr. Wallace."

"You were my best student, and there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You ever get the chance to get out of this thankless job, you do it. I don't care what you have to do, do it. You were meant for bigger things, Clarence." Beast clamped his hands over his ears and growled at the use of his name. "Yes, you had a name—a life before your past, but you deserve better."

"I wish I could say the same. I just don't know how you got into hunting humans."

"Let's just say I made a pact with The Devil to keep something of mine safe."

* * *

[1] A few lines of the song _Gold _were used.

[2] This is a line taken from the song _Night Surgeon_.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	11. Imperfection, Graverobber's Story

_Chapter 10 – Imperfection (Graverobber's Story)_

_2052 . . ._

Five long years he had been working at GeneCo. Five fucking years spent working for the Devil. Beast growled as his surgeons fogged up from his heavy breathing. One hundred repossessions he completed. He looked down at the body he had just defiled. No one would care that he accomplished one hundred repossessions . . . he was one of the best repo men now besides Nathan Wallace. He hadn't even come into the office since his daughter grew up. He decided to take his _work _home with him—leaving Beast to fend for himself. Nathan was the only father figure in his life, and he just got up and left.

Beast sighed as he packed up his doctor's equipment, and placed the still pulsating heart into his cooled bag. He quickly stood, and then fled into the alley to avoid being seen by civilians. His feet hit the pavement softly, but when wearing heavy boots it was hard to catch yourself when you fell. Beast tumbled to the ground after tripping over something solid. He heard a cry of pain, and he turned over onto to his side to see a body slumped against a dumpster. It wasn't just any body—it was Carmela Largo. He crawled over to her, and nudged her shoulder. Carmela moaned in her stupor, and tried rolling away. Beast lifted her arm, and spotted the sixteen year-old's track marks.

"Carmela." She opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called by his rough voice.

"Davey? No, please! I'll pay you! I promise!" The girl cried in fear as she tried hiding her face from Beast. He took off his helmet which clattered to the pavement, and he grabbed both her wrists to stop her thrashing.

"Carmela! Calm down!" She stilled her actions, and looked through the darkness into the eyes of Beast.

"You sounded just like him."

"Who?"

"No one." Carmela quickly averted the subject while trying to fix her blouse.

"Who hurt you?" Beast seethed as he held her wrist tighter.

"Don't tell Daddy? Please?" She pouted as tears poured down her plastic cheeks. Beast didn't know what to say. He wasn't the type of man to give into beautiful women and be sorry for them. He didn't want to feel sorry for the scalpel slut, but the way her bruised face contorted into that pout made him nod seriously.

"My drug dealer, Davey."

"You take Zydrate?"

"Yes!" Carmela sobbed, and shoved her head into Beast's leather clad chest. She heaved against him, and it almost reminded him of a little girl he knew in his past . . . when he was Clarence. Beast shut his eyes, and patted the girl on the back as she cried into his shoulder. Carmela glanced up at Beast, and touched his face. He sucked in a breath, and turned away.

"Why do you work for my Dad?" Carmela asked. "One day you weren't here, and then the next you were."

"It ain't a pretty story, kid." Beast mumbled.

"So? Does it look like I don't have a pretty life? Why do you think I get surgery? I hate the skin I live in. My father is monster."

"That doesn't mean you have to succumb to his genetics or habits! You're better than drugs, better than surgery and hell of a lot better than Rotti Largo! I've seen you since you were a little girl, and you could run this company, Carmela. You're worth so much." Beast shouted as he stood. The girl sat on her haunches, and watched him scream away.

"You mean that?" She sniffled. "My brothers always call me a useless cunt."

"Don't listen to them! They're fucking psychopaths! You can't be like everyone else, you are one of a kind and unique."

"But—"

"Carmela, please. I don't use compliment someone. Take it gratefully."

"Why don't you compliment others?"

"I'm not the type of person to be nice to someone else."

"Why are you shrouded by darkness?"

"Life isn't what it's cut out to be especially for me."

"I heard you killed someone from my brothers."

"My father." Beast sighed as he plopped onto the ground. He held his head in his hand, and groaned at the pain.

"You're better than this weak job, Beast . . .what's your real name?" Carmela questioned wearily.

Beast looked at the little girl next to him. She was so alluring. He never had the time for girls, clubbing, or a social life. He didn't want one anyway. He worried for the sake of hurting someone with his behavior. He hadn't quite mastered the way of suppressing the inner Repo Man like Nathan Wallace.

"Clarence."

"You know my name. . ." Carmela slightly laughed. She clutched Beast's hand, and made her look at him. "I have a proposition for you."

"The exact same words your father first spoke to me."

"This is serious. I have a lot of debt with Davey—I want you to make it look like a repossession. You are . . . a legal assassin after all."

"What do I get out of it?"

"I can get you out of GeneCo. I can possibly get you under Witness Protection." Carmela assured. Beast thought about it for a moment. He wouldn't get sent back to jail and maybe just maybe he could restore his old life.

"You got a deal, kid. You have a place to stay tonight?"

"I can't go home to my brothers and father. They'd kill me."

"You can come home with me." Beast hesitantly said as he stood. Carmela nodded, and followed Beast into the misty night.

The walk back to Beast's loft wasn't that far. He lived practically three blocks from his last job. He glanced behind him every now and then to make sure the girl hadn't gone and walked off. He came to an old beat down building, and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly, and a few rats scattered from sight.

"This place is a dump! Why did Daddy put you up in here?"

"Patience is a virtue, kid." Beast smirked as he climbed a flight of stairs with Carmela trailing behind him. He came to an enormous metal door. He pulled a ring of keys from his pocket, and he scanned his GeneCo employee card over the scanner to the left of the door.

"Access granted." The door chimed, and it flew open. Inside was totally contrary to the exterior of the building.

It was very white—everything was; the furniture, walls, and carpet. Everything else such as electronics, kitchen supplies, and art work was black to contrast with the white. Beast took his shoes off, and threw them onto the white tile only a few speckles of mud and blood marred the floor. Carmela followed suit, and watched as he lounged on the couch. She noticed now that it was covered in plastic as to not get anything on it.

"I take back my earlier statement." Carmela giggled as she stood by the glass windows over looking Sanitarium Square. She watched the few night owls stalk around the sidewalks creating mischief, but she soon got lightheaded from looking down about nine stories. "Wouldn't you get dizzy standing here?"

"I don't go by the window much. I usually stay in my office, which is where I'll be all night if you need me. Go to bed, kid." Beast mumbled as he started down the hall. Carmela grabbed his wrist, and spun him around. She looked up into his bright blue orbs before standing on her tip toes, and giving the six foot six man a kiss.

"Thank you."

Beast stepped away after a few seconds, and watched as Carmela turned a few shades of pink after whispering her thanks. She bowed her head, and slipped into the guest bedroom before closing the door with a small thud. Beast touched his lips that were still tingling from her sweet kiss. He sighed as he pulled the fireplace away from the wall, and trudged down the stairs to his office.

* * *

Davey Allen was an easy target for Beast. He found him right away. He of course was working on Crucifix Corner like every other Zydrate peddler. The whole alley was full of them, but only one was a flamboyant and as good with the ladies as Davey. Beast was dressed in civilian clothing, and was watching from a distance. How could he kill the drug dealer, but make it look like repossession? He had to lure Davey out of the alley, and get him far away from the Zaddicts.

Beast shoved his hands into his jean pockets after dusting the soot off his fur lapels. The leather coat was something he had cherished his whole life—it was one of the only pieces of clothing he got to take with him to Sanitarium Island besides his skull belt buckle. It was quite cold out so he wrapped the thin scarf around his neck, and ventured into the alley. He stood behind Davey stoically, and few Zaddicts backed off when they saw the six foot six man standing dangerously behind their dealer. Davey turned on his heel, and was face to face with Beast's chest. He looked up, and smiled widely.

"Here for a hit, buddy?"

"Actually, a little piece of heaven where there's some glow awaiting to be harvested." Beast easily switched into a suave voice instead of his grumble—that voice tended to scare people.

"Where at?" Davey questioned as he leaned into one hip.

"The graveyard a mile down the road."

"I don't do sketchy transactions, buddy." Davey scoffed whilst turning, but Beast caught his shoulder.

"I'm a grave-robber. I can get you some glow instead of you buying it from cheap dealers then selling it high." Beast smirked—he had done his research on Davey Allen. Davey pushed harshly against Beast's body, and led him into an unillumniated area.

"Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Hell." Beast chuckled. "So do you want some good glow?"

"Lead the way, _Graverobber_." Davey smirked.

The trek to the graveyard wasn't that long especially when Beast knew all the short cuts. They arrived in the graveyard at a quarter past midnight, and Beast patted his pockets—feigning forgetfulness.

"Ah, shit I forgot my needles." Beast chuckled uncomfortably. Davey dug into his pocket, and tossed a syringe towards Beast. He caught it easily, and sighed annoyed. He shoved against the sarcophagus right in front of him until the top slid off. The body inside was rotted, and smelled horrible—it smelled worse than one of his patients defecating. He grasped onto the plastic surrounding the body, and heaved it out and onto the ground.

How did they get Zydrate out of the bodies again? Beast thought to himself as he cut away the plastic from around the face with the knife Dr. Wallace had given him. It always remained in his pocket at all times. Once the face of the woman was uncovered he thought for a moment. He tried remembering all the propaganda posters, and he remembered seeing one with a body and a needle up its nose.

He would give it a try. He slowly stuck the needle up the corpses nose, and waited a minute. Why wasn't the syringe glowing yet?

"Maybe you gotta smack it. Sometimes those nasal cavities are hard to get through." Davey mused as he sat on a grave smoking a cigarette. Beast nodded before lightly tapping on the back of the needle, and he heard a pop before pulling back on the syringe. Blue liquid flowed into the needle, and once he was done he handed off the syringe to Davey.

"You into the glow?" Davey asked as he rolled up his sleeve. Beast shook his head as he watched the dealer shoot up. He slowly stalked behind him as he closed his eyes. Beast stood right behind him by the time he took the needle out of his skin.

"Carmela Largo says hello." Beast growled before placing his right hand on top of the man's head and his left on his chin. He violently snapped his neck, and he heard the sickening pop before he fell to the ground. Beast dusted off his hands. He crouched down to pick up the few vials from the man's coat and the credits that were hidden in his coin purse. He found his ID also in the wallet, and he stuck that in his own shirt pocket. He took out his knife again, and cut away the man's shirt. He sliced open the unmarred skin, and just started moving around organs. He finally found the liver, and extracted it. He leaned forward to grab the man's bag, and he stuck it in as he stood up. His black leather gloves were coated in blood. Apparently this man didn't have a home though, so he didn't have to worry about pesky landlords.

He heard the small footsteps of a person, and he turned quickly on his heel to see a grey haired man standing a few feet away. He had a plaid jacket buttoned up to his neck, and an eight year old girl by his side who wore a gas mask.

"Shilo, go see your mother." The man whispered to the little girl. She nodded furiously, and immediately stumbled into the mausolem to the right of them.

"Beast, what are you doing?"

"What you told me to do; I'm getting out." Beast sighed, and bowed before walking away from Nathan. Dr. Wallace didn't deserve his explanations, his sorrows, or his petty stories. He had left him-just like everyone else in his family. He had failed him.

* * *

It didn't take him long to climb up the apartment building scaffolding. He finally reached Carmela's window, and knocked against her balcony door. A slight gasp sounded inside, and she immediately rushed to the door. She smiled once she saw it was just Beast.

"I brought you a gift." Beast laughed as he slipped into her room. She saw the blue glow radiating from his pockets, and she suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you. I'll ask Daddy tomorrow for you resignation." She smiled coyly. Beast handed her the blue vials of glow as an extra package, and she sat on her bed as she stuffed the vials into the drawer in her nightstand.

"What are you going to do after you leave GeneCo?"

"Maybe I'll be a 'grave-robber'." Beast cackled as he sat down too.

"You seemed to do fine tonight, _Graverobber._" She purred as she placed a hand on his knee. He looked into the girl's smoldering eyes, and grinned.

"I didn't know that Zydrate comes in such little vials." Beast explained as she felt Carmela's hand thread through his chest hair. His yellowed shirt was wide open, and he could feel her heavy breath on his pale skin below his chin. "What are you doing?" He breathed out.

"I'm paying you back for the Zydrate."

"What? No! I don't go after jailb—"

Carmela pushed the man down, and grinded her hips into his. The older man let out an exasperated moan as the girl on top of him moved her hips delicately against his intimate parts.

"Come on, _Graverobber_—don't you want to try my new parts?" She seductively whispered into his ear. _Graverobber _growled seductively, and flipped the girl over to begin breaking in her new parts.

* * *

_2056 . . ._

Shilo closed the notebook in her hand as she sighed loudly. The story was almost unbelievable. She understood why he had such an attachment to Amber. She was the first person he met as his newest persona . . . Hopefully this _exercise _let Graverobber make amends with all his personalities and past lives.

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't own anything Repo! related._


	12. A Cure

_Chapter 11- A Cure_

Graverobber hacked again as his body tried to rid the phlegm from his throat this was the second time today that his coughing had woken him up. He spat disgustingly into the bloody bin next to his bed, and breathed heavily once his windpipe was free. It was early in the morning due to the alarm clock's time on his right, and he sighed while turning over. He hoped Shilo wouldn't think him a monster for what he wrote. He had written every word truthfully, and he feared that she would think he is stretching the truth. He groaned as he turned sharply over onto his other side, and hissed when his side gave out a sharp pain.

The door creaked open to his room, and he sat up slightly to see who was entering his room. He immediately recognized the small figure shuffling into his room. She sat on the armchair next to his bed, and he held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated for a few moments before she grasped it.

"I'm sorry." Were her first words.

"Sorry for what?"

"Yelling at you." Shilo whispered. Graverobber chuckled slightly and swept his thumb across one of her protruding veins.

"Forgive and forget. That's worked with me for the past ten years."

"You haven't forgotten, Clarence." Graverobber flinched at her words.

"I'd like to forget."

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Shilo, I don't have the same feelings towards her as I did before. The only one I lo-care for right now is you."

Shilo was dissapointed to hear his quick change of words. Even though she would not want to admit it out loud. She loved him. Perhaps it was because he was her first or that he was the only person to ever give a shit about her. She didn't know all that she knew is that she had a special place in her heart for him.

"We figured out that you definitely have neuro-overstimulation syndrome. **_[1]_**" Shilo changed the subject. She watched him give a slight sarcastic face, and roll onto his back whilst closing his eyes.

"How long do I have?"

"We'll find a cure. Don't talk like that."

"Shilo everyone in the world who has ever got this has died." Graverobber stated.

"You won't. We're working with my medicine."

"What medicine?"

"Don't you notice that I am not sick at all? My father didn't find my cure, but he found _a _cure."

Graverobber stared at her for a moment with his inky eyes and tried comprehending what she said. Of course he noticed that she wasn't getting sick, and at this particular moment she wasn't wearing the puke green gloves or the mask that hid her smile away from him. Shilo touched his stubbly chin, and giggled.

"Do you want a shave?" She asked. Graverobber looked over to her, and nodded quickly. He had always hated having facial hair—it made him feel even more unsanitary than he already was.

Shilo stood, and strutted to the other side of the bed to shove down the bar to let Graverobber out. He stood on weak legs, and plopped down onto the wooden chair next to the closet. She grabbed her necessities that she had brought with her, and stood behind the man. She let her fingers linger on his neck before lathering him. She could see the old track marks littering his neck, and they travelled further down. She wondered why his blood hadn't turned to Zydrate by now.

She lathered him quite sloppily, and then unsheathed her old straight razor. Her father had given it to her when she was a child. She always had these quirks for strange items. She slowly brought the sharp blade down onto his throat, and brought it up—hearing the satisfying scratch of hair being cut. Graverobber felt on of her nimble hands on his shoulder as the other worked his neck. He hadn't had a traditional shave since they closed down the Chinese masseuse place in Chinatown—he had really only gone there for the happy endings after the massages. He could feel her nick his neck a few times when she rounded his prominent jaw line, but he didn't saw anything. He just let her shave away at the hair.

"Lean back." Shilo whispered. Graverobber did as he was told, and she could get his cheeks better now. He was starting to get mutton chops. She wondered if she should leave them . . . but he would no doubt murder her.

Finally the lather was all ridden from his face, and she brought a cool towel down his neck. He shivered as the cold water raced down his feverish chest. Shilo leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, and she retracted just as fast.

"Tease." Graverobber murmured as he stood, and hoisted himself up into his bed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Shilo laughed as she started putting the shaving equipment away. A doctor without knocking burst in frantically looking around the room.

"Ms. Wallace! Come quick! We got something!"

Shilo threw an apologetic smile to Graverobber, and then took off with the doctor. They rounded a few halls, and she was shoved into a bright white room. She saw Dr. Fig writing furiously on a white board, and he turned on his heel quickly while capping his marker.

"Your father was using a mixture of Zydrate, penicillin, and other blood thinners on you along with this drug he created called sokarnival. It was in the database if you take out the blood thinners and tweak the dosage in the sokarnival we may have your cure. The drug he created blocks almost any disease known to us-he must have created it to well you know . . ." **_[2]_**

"Keep me from dying." Shilo finished his sentence as she picked up a vial of blue liquid. "But this has Zydrate in it."

"The Zydrate helps with the pain, but that will also be lowered in dosage. Shilo, do you know what your father did? He saved mankind—he is the true savior not Rotti Largo."

Shilo clutched the vial in her hand, and walked over to Dr. Fig. He looked down at her, and she toyed with the small glass in her hand.

"How long would he have if this didn't work?"

"He's in the third stage of NOS. There are only four stages, and soon his body will start shutting down if this drug doesn't work."

Shilo closed her eyes tightly trying not to show any emotion. Inside she could feel her heart rip apart. Graverobber—well Clarence was the only person left in her life that she could trust. It seemed everyone around her was picked off like flies . . . her mother, father, and godmother never stood a chance to Shilo's bad luck. Her bad aura wouldn't just stop because it was Graverobber-no it would definitely take him for her as well. She turned away from Dr. Fig, and hurried down the hallway back to his room. Of course he hadn't moved from his spot. He was lounging sluggishly on the bed while flipping through an issue of _The Evening Slice_.

"Did you know that Zydrate was hidden by the government from 1976 to 2030? It was slipped into every pain killer known to man." Graverobber mused as he flipped through the page. Shilo laughed as she walked over to his IV station, and she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dr. Fig is changing your medication. We think this might work—it's the same make up as my medication except tweaked to make this work rather than poison you."

Graverobber set the magazine on his lap, and folded his hands ontop of it. He was ready for anything—or anyone that would stop this disease. He didn't want to leave this fucked up world, and he especially didn't want to leave Shilo.

* * *

[1] Neuro-overstimulation Syndrome (NOS) is the disease that everyone dies of in Repo!. The name was created by Zdunich and Smith I believe. I'm repeating this because I have just figured out what NOS stood for.

[2] Sokarnival is not a real drug. It is a random word I made up.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	13. Death Before Dishonor

_Chapter 12 – Death before Dishonor_

Graverobber had been out for a good few hours. Shilo was curled into his side on the hospital bed as she scribbled in the note book he had written his story in. She was trying to write her life down, but there literally was nothing to write except the facts about the opera. Everyone, even him, knew what happened at the opera—he probably even knew more than her. His body was sweaty against her cheek. She nonchalantly wiped her cheek, and then laid back down on his bare chest.

She looked up at him, and watched his face contort in a mixture of emotions. He had been having very vivid dreams—like she had. Even though about half the dreams her father lied about were real. Hopefully the medicine would work—but what would happen after that?

What if the medicine only worked on him?

She would face mass destruction . . . GeneCo wasn't what she thought it would be. She thought she would just have to sit behind a desk all day, but now she had to deal with the public.

They were demanding for medicine—for a cure. She didn't want to go against her people. She was almost like a King now, and she'd rather die than dishonor her 'people'.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kind of short for a reason-had a bad week. I'm going to start doing this now since this story has no reviews,** I want 4 reviews before I write a new chapter**. I promise you the chapter will be long. Also, I do not own anything Repo! related._


	14. Hell Hound

_Chapter 13 – Hell Hound_

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Wallace it seems he won't be waking up."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean he is in a permanent coma."_

_"No! You fix this right now! This was your drug—you did this!"_

* * *

_"Clarence you have to wake up . . . things are horrible worse than the first epidemic—Leo please stop fussing. Come on, Clarence you just have to wake up."_

_"Ms. Wallace visiting time is over."_

_"I can visit as long as I want."_

_"Your little . . . vexation is disturbing the other patients."_

_"How the hell can patients in a coma be disturbed!"_

_"Please, ma'am—"_

* * *

_"I caught a bird today! Then . . . it kind of died . . . but at least I caught it!"_

_"Leo come on, we have to go."_

_ "But I want to stay longer."_

_"You have to go to school."_

_"Okay, bye, Daddy."_

* * *

Lights. That was all he saw when he came to. He groaned as he moved his head. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed he was still in a hospital bed. Wow, some weird dreams he had been having. He went to go grab his IV, but he realized that he couldn't move his arm very well.

The room looked all in disarray. He could only hear the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. The room seemed it had been looted since all the cupboards were wide open and things were missing. He glanced down at his weak arm, and turned it over so the holophone was facing him. He pressed the button for the clock with the hand resting on his stomach. All he had to do was move is finger an inch. A small clock popped up out of the phone—it blinked red.

"_Warning low battery—should continue?_"

"Yes," Graverobber croaked.

"_What is your command?_"

"What is the date?"

"_December 15th, 2074_." Graverobber started hitting the holophone.

"Stupid piece of shit!" He growled as he threw it across the room. He sat up wearily, and rubbed his head. It was flooding with blood, and he was becoming light headed. He swung his feet off the bed, and stood. It only took him a few seconds to fall over. He caught himself on the bed stand next to him.

"Shilo!" He called out to nobody. He stumbled over to his dresser, and growled when he realized all his clothing was gone. He began walking towards the door, but he saw that it was already ajar. He continued on down the dark hallway. Lights flickered above him, and he could smell the stench of dead bodies. He opened a door that seemed to have a light behind it, and shuffled in.

The room seemed to habit more flies than humans. The buggers flew around his head, and he looked towards the bed to see the body of a man. His ribs were cracked open, and all his remains emptied out onto the bed sheets. He heard the whimper of a dog suddenly, and he turned quickly at his heel. The large hound sat on its haunches, and looked sadly up at Graverobber. He noticed that another dog was lying on its side-it had been dead for awhile due to the decayed bits. The hound in front of him had blood on its chops, and whimpered. It suddenly went down to its stomach, and crawled over to Graverobber. He put a worried hand out, and the hound rubbed its face against his hand. The dog looked to be a wolfhound-Graverobber had only heard of the breed, but had never seen an actual wolfhound . . . it looked like a German Shepard mixed with a regular wolf.

"Hey, buddy . . . you lost too?" Graverobber murmured as he went to crouch. The hound licked his hand affectionately and went back to his belly. Graverobber looked back at the dead dog a few feet away, and noticed this one was a lot smaller . . . probably the pup of that one.

"You want to come with me?" Graverobber asked as he stood. The dog immediately jumped up, and began wagging his tail. Graverobber grinned as the dog happily followed him over to the wardrobe. The chest only held dress shirts, pants, and a few ties along with an expensive suit. He clothed himself quickly of the clothes and tied a red tie loosely around his neck . . . it might come in handy. He found a pair of boots in the drawer below, and tried smashing his feet into the size thirteen boots. He was a size fourteen, but thirteen would have to make do until he found a shoe store. The hound padded over to Graverobber, and nudged his thigh. Graverobber glanced down, and saw that the dog held a blood knife in its pocket.

"Jesus, give here." Graverobber held his hand out, and the dog dropped the knife in his hand. Graverobber wiped the blade on the bed sheet of the dead man, and then stuck the knife in his boot. Graverobber strutted over to the door, and turned around.

"You coming, dog-you need a fucking name." Graverobber chuckled as he crouched back down and the dog came to lick his face. It felt odd to have the dog lick at unshaven face. He brought his own hand up to feel the beard he had grown. He had never liked having facial hair, but he didn't want to use a hospital razor that had been sitting for God knows how long. Graverobber looked back at the wolf, and thought hard for a name. The dog was an orphan . . . now . . . but he had been raised by wolves.

"If my Roman mythology is correct, Romulus and Remus _**[1]**_ were raised by a she-wolf . . . does Remus sound good to you? Even though you were killed by your brother . . . you defy that part of the myth a bit." He asked the dog. The dog simply placed his paws on Graverobber's shoulders, and bumped foreheads with Graverobber.

"Remus it is. Come on, I have someone to find that would adore you."

* * *

_[1] Romulus and Remus were brothers that are the foundation for the birth of Rome, Italy._

_Author's Note: The story now is taking place seventeen years later . . . just so everyone realizes the time change. I do not own anything Repo! related._


	15. Catastrophe

_**Chapter 14 - Catastrophe**_

Once Graverobber broken the chain on the main door to the GeneCo hospital wing he shielded his eyes. There was no more smog over the retched island. The sun had finally broke out of the clouds, and was blinding Graverobber. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes. His mouth was gaped open as he took in the terrain. Cars were over turned, burnt markings on the ground along with buildings torn down. Decomposed bodies littered the ground, and they smelled horrid. They had to be dead for more than a few years.

He tried remembering the last big event before he went under. He recalled the girl, no the woman he had encountered and how she changed his life. He glanced down at the junction between his forearm and upper arm. The track marks were nothing, but faded scars. Reminders of what bad people had caused. Reminders of what he had done.

Graverobber looked down to Remus who just obediently stared back. He patted the hound's furry head as he gazed at the destruction before him. How long had he been sedated . . . left to his conscious. He walked forward as glass crunched under his booted feet. A sign crossed his path, and he saw a picture of the girl! It was Shilo! He hurriedly scampered over the sign, and crouched down to read it. The sign apparently had been part of a presidential campaign. He had just learned that she tried to be reelected for 2070. Had she been president beforehand? And when the fuck did the Island become a democracy?

Remus whimpered as Graverobber stood up. His knees cracked from under use. He glanced down at Remus, and sighed. Suddenly a shot gun blast went off, and Remus barked in distaste. He took off quickly behind a building while Graverobber sucked out of sight behind the sign.

"I saw you! Don't think I won't blow your head off!" A female voice called.

"Should I take that perversely?" Graverobber retorted, but a closer gunshot went off right by his head.

"Come out, pervert!" the woman growled just above him. Graverobber put his hands up defensively as he stood. He stared at the ground instantly as to not look at the woman. The woman randomly gasped as he saw the shotgun fall to the ground.

"Clarence?"

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"You're telling me you don't remember me?"

He gazed at the Italian descent woman. She had dark mahogany hair that reached to her back. She was definitely way older than him by the wrinkles in her skin. Also the look in her eyes told him she was much wiser and probably had some answers for him. She looked to be Rotti's age before he keeled over . . . She resembled him somehow.

"Holy shit! Marisa! I thought you got murdered!"

"My brother was always bad at giving out hits."

"But _I_ was ordered to kill you! I killed you!"

"Isn't obvious how far medical technology has come? You'd think I'd be smarter than my power driven brother." Marisa brushed away his comment. Graverobber rushed over to her as Remus followed loyally to Graverobber's spot.

"What fucking year is it?" He asked.

"2073."

"What the _fuck?" _Graverobber screamed as he kicked the overturned car. "Two fucking hours ago I was lying on my hospital bed being promised I would wake up cured!"

"Isn't that what happened? You're awake and you are cured." Marisa chided as she picked up her shotgun.

"Where is Shilo?"

"Shilo Wallace?"

"Yes! Where is she? What happened? Where is _everyone_?"

"How do you not know what happened?"

"I was in a coma for seventeen years apparently!"

"Let's go find a bar and sit down. This is going to be a long story." Marisa sighed as she tugged on the edge of his sleeve down what used to be the main street down Sanitarium Island.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	16. All the World is Green

_**Chapter 15 - All the World is Green**_

The bar had seen better days. Graverobber remembered spending his afternoons high on the glow and guzzling down anything above 50 proof. He kicked around some debris before settling down in a booth. Marisa came over to the table with a bottle of aged Jack Daniels, and plopped the bottle in front of him. She poured herself a glass of wine as Graverobber took a swig from the bottle. It burned his throat fiercely, and he coughed as the amber liquid raced down his throat. Seventeen years without drinking had weakened his throat. He watched the woman in front of him as she lit up a cigarette, and blew the smoke directly into Graverobber's face.

"Do you smoke still, Clarence?"

"I gave up the habit."

"Just like you gave up the glow?" Marisa smirked as he raised his head. "I had kept tabs on you after you tried to kill me."

"How thoughtful of you." He seethed as he took another drink.

"Shilo is alive, I can guarantee you that." Marisa stated.

"How would you know?"

"She is protected by a family that helped her to greater power."

"And that family is?"

"Johnson's. They came from the mainland . . . from the South . . . somewhere down in Louisiana. Bill Johnson is the man you need to look for to find your . . . vixen."

"Have you seen her recently?"

"Not since the city went under. Everyone fled after some terrorists groups took down the GeneCo building. Some say Shilo and the Johnson's were kidnapped . . . some think otherwise."

"Where do _you _think they went?"

"Mainland . . . back to Bill Johnson's nice little plantation is where I'd bet. It's a couple hundred miles from here however."

"How did everything happen?"

"The terrorists groups blew up GeneCo on Christmas morning in 2071, three almost four years ago, and everyone left the island since the rest of it was being destroyed. GeneCo went under, and now there is but a scrap of human life around. Everyone else . . . well the epidemic washed them out. People went crazy and destroyed everything." Marisa explained as she took a small sip of her wine. "The hospital patients were set up on continuous life support and left. So that's how you survived."

"I should be thankful for those doctors."

"You should be thankful Bill Johnson didn't smother you in your slumber." Graverobber quirked an eyebrow at the woman as he took another swig of the bottle.

"How so?"

"Bill Johnson had been flaunting over your _girlfriend _for awhile. He came over in 2068 with his rich self, and noticed that Shilo had the most power. Shilo had you moved to the GeneCo hospital so you were only a few floors away. She took care of you."

"Does he love her?"

"I don't know. The question is do you?"

"I haven't seen her in almost seventeen years."

"I never told her I loved her, you know? I pretty much just fucked her and showed her emotion."

"Shes loves you. She stayed by your bedside for _years."_

_"_You knew her?"

"I came back around 2060, and I told her about my previous troubles with Rotti and she took me in open handed. You know I was a doctor."

"Yes, how did she look before you left?"

Marisa stuttered as she thought on Shilo's current position in life. She was a world leader, a grieving 'widow', and . . .

"She was fine. She could have of used you by her side."

"I know. Do you have the slightest idea how I could get to the mainland?" Graverobber questioned as he stood.

"Leaving so soon?" Marisa laughed as she watched him pull his coat on. He smiled down at her as he offered her his hand. She took it gladly as he lifted her up to stand. She pulled him into a quick hug as she stood tall to reach his ear.

"There's a car out in the back. The bridge is still intact except for the end. You're on your own then." She retracted before patting his unshaven cheek. She passed the keys into his hand. He grinned at her before placing a chaste kiss to the side of her head, and hurriedly walking out through the back door. An old jeep was parked out back without a top. He was quite surprised it stayed in shape after the whole 'apocalyptic' thing. He got in and revved the engine . . . did he even remember how to drive a car?

He just about got the swing of it half way across the bridge.

* * *

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	17. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait

_**Chapter 16 -Qu'est ce que j'ai fait**_

The jeep ran like champ, but it had half a tank of gas to start with. Graverobber was now sitting at the wheel seething down at the empty sign. He angrily got of thecar, and then slammed the door. He quickly looked up at the sun and sighed. The heat was killing him. He slipped off his coat, and threw it into the back of the jeep as he went around to the trunk. He grabbed the gas can that rested in the back, but a duffel bag fell down onto the concrete. A glock 19 skidded across the pavement, and Graverobber shrugged as he picked it up.

"Well ain't this nice." He smirked as he fastened the gun in the waistband of his pants. Inside of the bag was almost a full armory stacked for him. A couple more handguns laid with some shot guns and a sniper rifle. He hadn't shot any guns since he lived on the farm with Father. He had to kill deer to feed the family. He wondered if he was still a good shot. He quickly drew the gun from his waist, and shot four holes into the nearest car windshield. He made a perfect square, and the gun was still smoking as he twirled it around his finger and replaced it back in his pants.

"Still got it." He chuckled as he strutted over to the car he just shot. He grabbed the tube from his satchel, and stuck it inside of the gas tank. It wasn't the first time he sucked gas out of car, and he was sure it wouldn't be his last. He made a disgusted noise as the gas leaked from his mouth. He took the gas, and transferred it to the can via tube. After he had done this a few times he cleaned up by taking a few swigs of the whiskey. He filled the gas tank quickly, and hopped back into the jeep.

The road would be ending soon. He could see the dirt lining the edge from the dried up ocean. He probably could harvest from so many bodies. No. He wasn't supposed to do that anymore. He grasped the bottle again, and drank another shot. When he set down the bottle he noticed a pack of cigarettes lying on the passenger seat. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel anxiously. He sighed defeated after a few seconds of fidgeting, and stuck one of the cancer sticks in his mouth. He found matches quickly, and he lit his cigarette. He coughed hideous for a second, and wrote it off as not smoking for seventeen years.

Seventeen years had gone by. He wondered where the hell Shilo was . . . and if she was even still alive. She had stayed with him for so long . . . How did she cope with him being like that? Graverobber looked up into the rear view mirror, and took sight of his ugly hair. It was matted and in dire need of a brush. He decided he'd have it cut when he got to the next town. New decade, new him he supposed. He just shook his head as he played with the radio. Most of it came up as static, but he noticed that a CB was attached to it. He found a channel without static, and snatched the CB microphone off the dash. He held the black oval to his mouth as he swerved around another body.

"Uh . . . Clarence T. leaving Sanitarium Island, anybody out there?" He said awkwardly, and then let go of the button. Nothing responded. It was eerie to hear nothing, but his tires screeching across the road at seventy miles per hour. He clicked the button again, and brought it back up to his mouth.

"Are there anybody living outside of Los Angeles? Anybody?" He tried again. He listened closely this time, and he could distinctly hear the click of the sound off button as someone decided to answer or not. He brought the microphone to his mouth quickly, and slammed his thumb against the button.

"Listen here, you little shit. I'm looking for my-" He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Shilo was to him. What would get people to help him more . . . a wife or a daughter? "Wife. I don't know where or who you are, but if you don't fucking help me don't think I won't come back for you."

"Stop calling!" A small voice replied. It was a child no doubt. A young girl it sounded like.

"Sorry, kid, but just tell me where you are. I can help you. I'm not a bad man." He said sweetly to the girl. Hopefully she could help him in some way.

"Daddy always said to never let anyone inside. They could bring in the disease."

"Honey, I'll help you . . .where's your Dad, put him on please?" Graverobber tried to negotiate with this child, but it was turning to be fruitless.

"I live in Van Nuys . . . There isn't a lot of people here . . . Daddy is on the floor next to me. He hasn't spoken in weeks . . . he needs a shower too; he smells." The little girl replied. Graverobber gulped at the melancholy description the girl just gave. No doubt her father was dead, but how she surviving?

"I know where Van Nuys is. Can you tell me what building you're in?"

"I'm in the old Kaplan college building."

"Okay, kid, just hang on tight." Graverobber said as he sounded off, and put the CB radio back on the dash. The radio suddenly screeched, and he could hear men laughter. It was quite static-y so Graverobber changed it to a different station-this noise had to be coming from a CB radio a few miles outside of Van Nuys.

"Hear, that boys? We got ourselves a purdy girlie in Van Nuys. Let's get to it!" A gravelly voice called over the radio. Graverobber gasped as he heard that. He panicked for a moment before he decided to slam the gas pedal to the floor, and fly across the dirt to get to Van Nuys. His trusty wolf howled in the background as he rushed full force to aid the little girl.

* * *

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	18. What Can You Tell Me

**__****Chapter 17 - What Can You Tell Me**

He had never been to this side of the water, but he could get around easily. He let the car come to a skidded halt, and he jumped out of the jeep with a shotgun at his side. He quickly kicked down the main hall door to the Kaplan College building, and swept the main hall. He saw a lot of garbage littering the room. He heard the femimne squeak of a little girl, and the patter of small feet. He directed his gun towards the sound. Suddenly a sobbing girl who was probably only sixteen crashed into his chest. She was flaring about, and she rested a hand against her shoulder.

"Hey, kid! Calm down!" Remus whimpered next to him, and nuzzled the kid's leg.

"Are you Clarence T.?" The teenager questioned with a soft British accent.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"These unruly men got my sister! You got guns, oh my God you got guns! Come help me!" The girl said, and yanked on his sleeve pulling him towards the back of the building.

"Why did you leave her alone in the first place?" Graverobber growled as he rushed past the teenager, and busted into the room with the first ajar door. He saw a man smoking a cigarette and resting against the back wall. The man drew his gun quickly to to shoot, but Graverobber shot quicker and got the guy right in the stomach. He flew back against the wall, and Graverobber shot the next two men that also came out of the back room.

"Come on, kid!" He called towards the teenager. He rushed to the back room, and saw a little girl he quirked to be the teenager's sister tied to a chair behind leered at by three more men. Graverobber shot the nearest one with his Glock 19, and threw the shotgun to the teenager.

"Use it if you have to!" He growled as he elbowed the man coming from behind him in the face, and flipped him over himself. The man groaned as he smacked on the ground. Graverobber raised the Glock to shoot the biker looking man, but the man raised his hands in surrender.

"Stop! I didn't do nothin'!" The man's babbling was silenced by Graverobber's gun and Remus's jaw clamping around his neck afterward. He pivoted on his heel, and faced the opposite direction to see a muscled man with a long beard coddling the girl's head to his bugling belly. The ugly man's gun was pressed against the girl's red cheek, and she was sobbing heavily onto her tank top. Graverobber held his gun like he had been trained at the Repo Cadet range by Nathan Wallace. He sighed heavily as he heard the teenager come up behind him.

"Put down my sister or I'll blow you away!"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a good blow." The filthy man retorted.

"Hey!" Graverobber yelled after he turned his head to stare down the girl. She pointed the barrel of gun towards the floor in defeat. He took a step closer to the pair with a steady aim on the guy's head.

"If you touch one hair on her head, I castrate you."

"What are you? Her Daddy?" The man quipped. Remus growled angrily, and took a few steps forward. The man looked frightened as the dog snapped with its razor sharp fangs.

"You shouldn't wish that. If these were my flesh and blood I would do worse than sic Remus on you." Graverobber explained as he took another practiced step. The man took his own step back, and sweat began pouring from his face.

"What makes you think you can take me down? You're a twig!"

"I'll have you know I was a trained Repo Man, have acquired more than one hundred kills under my belt. I can show you my cadet number on the back of neck if you like?" Graverobber sarcastically said before deftly putting a bullet straight through the occupied man's skull. The man fell backwards with a loud groan. Remus howled in victory and did a few spins excitedly. The little girl screamed, and then flew into Graverobber's mid section.

"Thank you so much!" The little girl wailed.

"Kadieann!" The teenager exclaimed as she hugged 'Kadieann' from behind. Graverobber tried to pull away, but he only was pulled tighter as the girls cried.

"Kadieann and sister . . . who exactly are you?" Graverobber said after the girls had stopped their tear fest. They separated and he ushered them out of the room with the stench of death. He sat down at a round table that was littered with newspapers and a pack of cigarettes. He quickly snatched it off the table, and stuck one in his mouth. The girls rolled a water bottle towards him, and he smiled gratefully at them.

"Well, my sister is nine . . . her name is Kadieann. I call her Kadie usually. I'm Xandra, I'm fifteen."

"Xand! This is the man I talked on the walkie!" Even the little girl had a slight British accent. It was quite strange for two English girls to be here in Van Nuys.

"I'm Clarence, why are a bunch of cockney girls in California?" He questioned as he lit his cigarette. Kadie busied herself with playing Remus in the middle of the room as Xandra sighed.

"Our father had a boat, and we sailed to keep away from the disease . . . We were on the ocean for seven years, and then we landed at Sanitarium Square. We were tested and found to be immune . . . like Shilo Wallace." Graverobber's head snapped up at Xandra's words.

"Do you know where Shilo Wallace went?" He questioned.

"No, she went under like the rest of the city probably off with Mr. Bill Johnson." Xandra said with a snarky attitude.

"You know Bill Johnson?"

"Just his rotten family, given I was younger, but that family was up to something. They just came over from Louisiana, and tried to take GeneCo out from under Shilo's grasp. You know Shilo and Leo how?"

"Leo?"

"Her son."

* * *

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	19. Civilized Man

_**Chapter 18 - Civilized Man**_

_Clarence smiled sweetly at the girl below him, and kissed her worries away. He rubbed the redness of her hips to ease the stinging pain that he had caused her, and laid her back down. Shilo let her thumbs hook into his boxers, and dragged them down to about his knees. He leaned back, and flung his underwear across the room. He immediately returned to the warmth of Shilo, and he could feel the heat radiating off her. Shilo felt the manliness of him pressed against her stomach, and shivered at the moisture pooling below. She placed one hand on his side, and the other awkwardly on the nape of his neck. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, and then his head moved to the crook of her neck._

"Fuck!" Graverobber growled as he stood up abruptly as he swept the newspapers off the table. Both girls jumped as he made a fuss and threw his cigarette to the floor. Remus's ears erected as he heard the commotion and stopped playing with the little girl.

"Mr. Clarence?" Xandra whispered.

"Shilo was basically . . . my girlfriend, and Xandra I suspect you know what happens when adults . . . _like _each other. So Leo is my son unless she was being a conniving whore." He seethed out the last part. Xandra nodded in understanding. He stepped over to the window, and glared out the window. Someone out there had raised his son, had loved his Shilo, and had taken his place.

"Clarence . . . where are you going?"

"Louisiana. Johnson plantation . . . have you ever been there?" He asked as he turned on his heel.

"Yeah, I was there when our boat crashed in the gulf. They helped us out, but Bill had already been in Sanitarium Square plotting his takeover."

"Do you remember where it is in New Orleans?"

"Yes," Xandra admitted as she glanced to her little sister first. Xandra had bright blue eyes like Graverobber, and it made him feel more comfortable. The little girl was a blondie with the brightest hazel eyes. Her sister's black hair contrasted to that, and reminded him of Shilo. Xandra fidgeted awkwardly with her hands as she stepped closer to Graverobber.

"We have no where else to go, sir-Clarence. Father has been dead for weeks, and Kadie and I can't survive on our own. I'll understand if you want to leave use behind . . ." Xandra stuttered out. Graverobber looked kindly at the teenager at her moment of weakness. He had never dealt with girls these ages, but he couldn't leave them to suffer. They reminded him of dearest sister. He walked forward, and hugged the girl hastily.

"Of course."

He could feel the girl's smile against his chest, and he patted the raven hair on top of her head. The girl retreated, and he grinned down at her as she detangled her fingers from his hair. He chuckled to himself as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"I was meaning to get a hair cut."

"I could cut your hair. I always cut my father's." Xandra admitted sheepishly. Graverobber chuckled, and then plopped down into a chair. He flipped his graying, frayed, and thin hair over his shoulder and settled into the chair.

"Find some scissors and cut away." He stated as Xandra went to her rucksack, and pried out a pair of scissors. She stepped behind him, and began snipping away seventeen years of Graverobber's life. Soon his hair was gone from the back of his neck, and he could feel the young girl's water dosed fingers slicking back his hair. She twirled around to his front, and started clipping his ridiculous beard. Soon it was down to minimal, and covered most of his face. It was acceptable however. Xandra stepped back to admire her work she smiled as she looked up at the cleaned up man.

"You know you look like you're ready to walk the red carpet. _**[1]**_" Xandra giggled. Graverobber stood, and looked into the reflective glass at his reflection. He did actually look very good, but he realized then how old he had gotten. His temples had been invaded greatly by the damned grey hair he had always worried about. Also his smile lines had increased and so did his crows feet. Was he smiled all the damned time when he was in a coma?

"Alright, I have a Jeep and I can drive. Can you drive, Xand?" Graverobber questioned as he started gathering the girl's things. Xandra smiled to herself as he heard her call her that. She was starting to like the new man that was inflitrating her life. She decided at that moment that he was more of a father to her in the past ten minutes than her father had.

Her father, rest his soul, had always been a caring man. All he ever did however was mourn over the loss of her mother. That had been her sister's doing-it wasn't entirely her fault, but child birth had killed her darling mother. Their father had never forgiven Kadie for it, but she knew this was going to be a fresh start. She knew that Clarence would keep them safe.

* * *

_[1] The reference to Graverobber's hair style you can look at Viggo Mortensen photos from the 80th Annual Academy Awards._

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	20. The Sanctuary

**Chapter 19 - The Sanctuary**

"Xand, I would watch the second gear. Kadie I swear if you get any of that ketchup on the seat, you're dead." Graverobber ordered angrily as he sat in the passenger's seat and let Xandra drive. He actually had his seat belt on for once, and was holding onto his chair whilst smoking a cigarette. Xandra giddily drove around a car on the highway stretching across Texas. She had only herad of the vastness in textbooks her father read to her as they traveled on the gentle sea. They had been driving for days because of Kadie's continuous need to stop because she couldn't sleep in a moving car despite Graverobber's annoyance he stopped anyway. Graverobber was good at finding old abandoned hotels and he would hole them up in there.

"Am I doing okay, Clarence?" Xandra questioned as she hit a large bump. Graverobber jerked up in his seat, and smiled slowly.

"Yeah," He said softly with a fierce nod of his head.

"How much longer until we get there, Mr. Clarence?" Kadie whined from the back.

"Not much longer, Kad. We'll probably be stopping quite soon because I'm getting an awful headache from teaching this one how to drive." Graverobber chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. He made Xandra pull over at an old bar that was obviously abandoned. He handed a pistol to Xandra, and she accepted it wearily as he slung a shotgun over his shoulder. He took careful steps as he approached to bar. He quickly hit the door with the butt of his gun, and then stepped in. The bar looked to be empty, but he was suddenly smacked in the face with a gun. He crashed to the ground, and groaned as he went to stand. He heard Xandra quietly speaking to a manly voice.

"Sorry, sir. Let me help you." The young boy said as he leaned down to the Graverobber's height. Graverobber grumbled as he wiped the blood from his lip, and looked into the bright blue eyes of the kid before him.

"Next time, don't try to attack a man and his female companions who happen to be little girls." Graverobber growled as he stood on weary feet.

"The little lady told me you were on your way to Louisiana."

"How long was I on the ground?"

"Well," The boy chuckled. "It was more like 'We were just on our way to Louisiana, don't kill us'!" The boy gasped for breath as he laughed. "I've been coming to this bar for a few years and I ain't ever run into folk here."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Leolin N. Wallace, at your service, sir." The young boy bowed. Graverobber gulped heavily at the boy's name, and glared deeper at the boy. He had to be at least seventeen, but he was well endowed. He no doubt inherited Shilo's raven curls, but everything else was Graverobber . . . well Clarence. He had a slight stubble, and his wandering Zydrate blue eyes seemed worried. Graverobber could see his mouth moving, but no words were registering.

"What's your name?" He repeated. Graverobber could see Xandra about to answer so he quickly slammed his hand over her mouth, and gave her a stare. Xandra nodded feebly in understanding. Graverobber stammered as he thought of name, and he suddenly remembered the girl's father's name. They talked about him often. He supposed they wouldn't mind if he posed as him.

"Rickard Mormont. These are my daughter's Xandra and Kadieann." Graverobber lied smoothly. The girl's smiled playing along with Graverobber's lie.

"You guys can call me Leo. I'm suspecting you know who my mother is." Leo laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Even his cheekbones were just like Graverobber's . . .

"Yes," Graverobber spoke. "I was actually hoping to see your mother. I was heading that way. What are you doing all the way out here near Dallas?" He questioned. Leo sat down at a table, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He first offered it to Graverobber, who took one, and then lit himself up.

"I go out once a month from New Orleans to Los Angeles finding survivors to bring them to The Sanctuary with my team except my four guys were killed last night by some _things. _I have no idea what they are, but they come out at night." Leo explained as he let the smoke escape his throat. Graverobber nodded slowly before clearing his throat.

"I've been staying in hotels and the like. I haven't seen any _thing _yet. What do they look like?"

"They are people I know that, but they're sick. They look exactly like pictures of the NOS victims. Mother told me that they gave different drugs to the second epidemic people. She thinks they are hospitals full of them still alive, and are coming back."

"Like zombies?" Graverobber snorted.

"No they're alive just deranged. The drug made them go insane instead of fixing them."

Suddenly a loud crash happened outside, and Graverobber stood erect.

"Girls! Get inside and bring Remus!" Graverobber seethed as he stood at the door jam. Leo chuckled to himself as he vaulted the bar only to grab a bottle of whiskey.

"Ain't you a little young to be drinking, boy?"

"Rick, if I may. I've been drinking since I was twelve. Living with Bill Johnson and my mother aren't things that I like, and The Sanctuary isn't the best place to be living."

"What's The Sanctuary?"

"It's what used to be New Orleans. It's basically like Rome with the highest walls you've ever seen. It's where all the immune survivors are at."

"What is living Bill Johnson like?" Graverobber jested as he propped the door up securely behind him.

"A living hell."

* * *

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	21. Under Your Spell

_**Chapter 20 - Under Your Spell**_

_****_"Shilo, get this monster out of here! All he does is disrespect me!" Bill Johnson angrily spewed as he wavered on his feet. The alcohol in his system only fueled his anger. Shilo held tightly onto her son's upper arm as he looked down in shame.

"Bill, he didn't mean it." Shilo sighed before smiling sweetly at her son.

"Leo, go with Mr. Davies. Shilo whispered as she nodded towards her bodyguard. The man grinned at Leo, and followed him up the stairs to his room. Leo however knew hot evade Mr. Davies, the old man. He soon was perched on the top landing of the staircase looking down at his mother and step-father.

"I'm tired of _your_ son treating me like shit, Shilo! Do you know how much I've done for both of you?!"

"Billy, please stop yelling . . ."

"He's going to have to face the facts! He will be the next CEO of GeneCo and he can't be dallying around as a child."

"He's twelve!"

"Juliet was twelve when she decided to marry Romeo." Bill mumbled as he poured himself another glass of scotch.

"You can't be comparing this to a twelve year old's obsession of rebellious tendencies and pretty boys."

"I was that age when I was running my company."

"Age doesn't coincide with manhood."

"Like you'd know about it."

"I knew men who were manlier than you." His mother growled as she snatched the glass from Bill's hand and downed the alcohol quickly. Leo watched as Bill stole the glass from her, and smashed it against the wall.

"You promised after I married you, you wouldn't talk about him!"

"I can reminisce, Bill! I loved him and he is the father of my kin!"

"_Loved _being the key word! You didn't even know if he loved you. He would have left you with Leo and-"

"Do not speak about such things in your obnixous voice! There are secrets for a reason."

"What did you did, I couldn't see any mother doing."

"It was for her protection and the perseverance of my family."

"Knowing scum like Clarence T. he would have left you high and dry when he found out you were pregnant."

"Clarence would have stayed with me."

"You can't know that, you daft bitch." Bill seethed as he stomped past Shilo. He suddenly stopped on a dime, and glanced behind his shoulder. "He's dead, Shilo. You have to stop living in the past. You're becoming your father with locking that boy up. He needs to be a boy."

Shilo snatched her husband's elbow, and spun him around deftly. She slapped him so hard that his face turned to the side, and she could already see the mark forming. "I am not my father."

"Leo never goes outside, Shilo! You have him on constant watch by Mr. Davies."

"Oh, so now you're saying he never is a boy! Make up your mind, Bill!"

"Shilo, I'm just pointing out that you can't keep him locked up to preserve the memory of Clarence." Bill explained as he walked up to his wife. She flew into his arms, and sobbed into his chest loudly.

"I miss him so much, Bill. I didn't have much time with him, but by God I miss him so much." She croaked. Bill patted her back as he sighed quietly.

"Do you love me?" He questioned as he looked down at her.

"Oh, Bill, I wish I could tell you that I do . . . it's not the right time yet. You are an amazing man, but-"

"Don't." Bill held up his hand after backing away from Shilo. He shook his head as he fled the foyer, and retreated to the basement. Leo quickly scampered to his feet, but his mother spotted him with blurry eyes. She simply crooked a finger silently calling him down. She wiped the tears from her eyes as he ventured down the stairs, and glumly stood in front of his CEO mother.

"First off, you're grounded." Leo went to protest, but his mother's glare told him to shut up. She sighed before resting against the couch and crossing her arms. "Second, don't let Bill ever maim the image you have of your father. He would have love you."

"How do you know that for certain?"

"Because of the person he is . . . was."

"So he is dead."

"It's better to assume that than have high hopes over something that is near impossible."

"We left him on life support he could still be alive!" Leo exclaimed as his voice cracked. He covered his eyes with his large hand, and looked away from his mother.

"Leo, you look more and more like him everyday. It makes it so hard for me to forget him." Shilo lovingly cooed as she rubbed her son's face. Leo was almost six feet tall. He had obviously gone into puberty early. His voice was quickly lowering into the baritone that Clarence adorned. His cornflower blue eyes were something Shilo could never directly.

"Why didn't the medicine work?"

"Because it did psychological healing as well. It apparently was taking it's grand ole time with your father's brain."

"What if he came back? Would you leave Bill?"

"Honey, so many things would be different." Shil stated as she pulled her son into her arms and hugged him fiercely.

* * *

_Author's Note - I do not own anything Repo! related._


	22. Bat Country

_**Chapter 21 - Bat Country**_

"So what was the bit about the perseverance of the family?" Graverobber inquired as he looked over at the girl's sleeping in the booth adjacent from them.

"Actually, that's what I'm really on a mission for. Apparently I have another sibling." Leo stated as he dragged off of his cigarette. Graverobber coughed violently as he choked on his drink, and he looked up at the kid.

"Did your mother send you after . . ._ it_?"

"It's a girl. Her name is Joan like Joan of Arc. I'm Leolin, which means leader. She really thought our names out." Leo chuckled as he crossed his ankles, and then scratched his upper arm. "Where's there mother?"

"Uh . . . uh she died when they were young. We traveled here from Britain by boat."

"Why don't you have an accent?"

"They're Mom was English." Graverobber lied as he stood up. He maneuvered over to the window where Remus was, and he petted the wolf hound's head affectionately. He looked out the window, and wondered what Shilo was doing at the moment. He actually missed the kid. "Do you know where your twin is?"

"She's here in Houston. She's probably more in the city, but I plan on finding her."

"Well, I could help you until Winter comes."

"I don't plan on staying that long. I'd only take a week tops trying to find her."

"Do you know what these things are?" Graverobber questioned as he moved aside a curtain to look outside.

"Like I said deranged people not knowing whats going on. The form in hordes and they are human. None of that Zombie crap. They are just sick. You can't get near them. I saw one of my men go from healthy to deathly ill in about twenty seconds flat." Leo explained as he too got up and stood to the window on the other side of the door. They both heard feet outside, but they paid no mind.

"Is there a cure?"

"Psh, I wish. That's another mission of mine. Find a cure, that's GeneCo's fucking mission."

"So it's basically like they let Bedlam loose?" Graverobber chuckled as he opened the blind more. Suddenly something slammed against the window, shattering it. Graverobber flew back as glass pierced his skin, and he cried out. He wiped out his gun, and pointed it at the windowsill. A crazed man leaped through the window snarling and foaming at the mouth. Three shots rang out and the man fell dead next to Graverobber.

"Xandra, Kad! Wake up, now!" Graverobber hollered as he stood, and Leo shot another one as he jumped. Remus was chowing on a woman's face who had broken the door down.

"What the fuck do they want?!" Graverobber seethed as he picked up Kadieann and pushed a gun into Xandra's hand.

"That's the question!" Leo screamed over a shrilling man as he round kicked him in the face, and then shot his throat. "Get to your Jeep! I'll follow you in my Escalade!"

Graverobber nodded quickly as he hauled the girls out whilst shooting the people left and right. He threw them both in the back, and rounded the car before blasting some guy in the face. He watched the person fall to the ground and smack their head harshly against the pavement. He crouched down quickly to make sure the guy was dead. He heaved the body over his shoulder, and ran for the driver's seat. The girl's screeched as he threw the body into the passenger's side, and then took off trailing behind Leo.

* * *

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	23. Once Upon a December

_**Chapter 22 - Once Upon a December**_

Daylight had come soon, and it made Graverobber smile in triumph. The limp body in the front seat smelled horribly, and he was sure he couldn't sit next to it longer. He had a handkerchief over his face along with the girls as they sat, waiting for Leo to clear the road. Houston was a rather large city, but Leo said there was only one safe camp. Soon a knock sounded against his window, and he glanced up from the cigarette in his hand.

"Did you move the car?"

"Yeah, come out here. I need to speak with you." Leo said. Remus whined as Graverobber left the car to stand outside with Leo.

"What the fuck were you thinking having that thing in your car? I told you that you can get sick from it."

"The girls and I are immune."

"What?"

"We were tested - just like you. Now we can get into Houston, but what if those things are there?"

"We take them out one by one. You got guns and a badass dog . . . the hound shouldn't have a problem ripping through flesh. Where did you pick him up any how?" Leo questioned as he led him back to the Jeep. Graverobber stuttered a few times before nonchalantly scratching his neck.

"I found him at a hospital. He's actually a wolfhound . . . some dogs and wolves must have copulated whilst the city was dead."

Leo laughed before slapping the older man on the back. "Alright, time to head on into the city."

Graverobber jumped back into his car, and drove tightly behind Leo as the entered Houston. The city was just like Los Angeles . . . barren and had no life. The skyscrapers were torn down, and debris littered the streets. Graverobber could feel his tires groan at every plank he ran over. Soon Leo stopped in front of him, and got out of his car. The boy glanced around quickly, and then stepped towards a boarded up building. Graverobber exited his car along with the girls, and walked up to Leo.

"What are you -"

"Shh! Don't you hear that?" Leo asked in a hushed voice. Graverobber didn't hear anything at first however once his ears acclimated. He heard the sounds of a quiet orchestra, and he could hear the quite wind instruments humming to the baritone drums. He cocked his head to the side, and stepped closer to the boarded door. He placed his ear against the plank softly, and he could hear singing softy along with it. Graverobber glanced around quickly trying to find a way into the building. Suddenly he saw an open window up top. He motioned for Leo to come over, and give him a boost.

Leo hoisted Graverobber up the wall, and he watched as the older man latched onto a misplaced brick. He climbed deftly, and he could hear the music louder as he reached the window sill. His gritty fingers gripped the windowpane, and he was able to heave himself up and onto the sill. He let his feet dangle below as he watched the crowds below inside the building.

The interior was maroon with a touch of yellow here and there. The floor was a magnificent marble that was bleach white, and let everyone's flowing dresses shine. He spied on the dancing people and he kept hearing the haunting music. He could hear the chorus of operatic singers continue after the beautiful soprano, and soon she begun again.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory . . ."_ _[1] _Graverobber was entranced by the voice, and he soon began trailing down the other side of the window and down into the ballroom. He could hear the constant clicking of dress shoes as he suddenly slid down a curtain. No one had heard him oddly, and stepped around an empty table to watch the dancers.

_"Far away, long ago things I yern to remember and a song someone sings . . . once upon a December . . ." _The song continued as he went to grab a glass of sherry, but the glass passed right through his fingertips. He oddly stared at the reappearing glass, and then looked back up at the singer. She was staring off into space probably watching the ballroom dancers go around and around . . . in the same pattern.

Graverobber made his way to the dance floor, and watched the dancers intently. He could see the same expression on every face, a cheerful gaze. He suddenly 'bumped' into a waltzing couple, but they continued on dancing right through him. Graverobber spun a couple times around in confusion, and then tripped over himself. He landed in the middle of the dance floor, and the dancing phantoms wildly circled around him.

"And a song someone sings . . . once upon a December . . ." The woman finished as she traveled down the steps, and towards Graverobber. He watched her intently as she let the microphone fall from her grip, and then she pressed a button on her wrist. The holograms suddenly evaporated, and all that stood was the raven haired girl before him. Graverobber looked at her aghast as she offered a pale hand out to him. She grasped it strongly, and hoisted him up so that they were face to face. She was as tall as him and their chests pushed together as they breathed heavily in front of one another.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as a gun barrel suddenly prodded his stomach.

"I'm here to find someone."

"Who?"

"A girl, are you the only one here?" Graverobber questioned. He could literally breath air she let out. He could clearly see her face now, and she was a beautiful woman. Her face was angular with a rebellious look to her bright blue eyes. She had a wicked grin that was soon covered his mouth. He gave a loud 'hmph' as the girl kissed him randomly, and dug her hands in to his hair. Graverobber groaned as he wrapped his arms around the girl with a contented sigh. It had been forever since he had kissed a woman . . . and she looked so much like his dearest Shilo.

Wait, a minute she looked just like Shilo!

Graverobber pushed the woman away from him with a hideous roar, and took about four steps backwards in horror. He wiped his mouth viciously as the girl stared at him.

"What did I do?" She asked with her voice ful of hurt.

"What's your name?" Graverobber questioned exasperated.

"Joan, why?"

"_Ugh!" _He screamed again as he used his mouth to get rid of the crime residing on his tongue.

"What is your problem?"

"I'm your fucking father that's the problem!" Graverobber exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What?!" Two voices called out at the same time. One he reconginzed as the woman in front of him, and the other was that of his son's. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

[1] This song is from the film Anastasia and is called Once Upon a December

_Author's Note: Alright kiddies, I haven't updated in forever and it might be harder because I'm starting a little family of my own. :) By the way I do not own anything Repo! related._


End file.
